Things Can Intersect
by Gary Oak The Pidgeon
Summary: Mabel is forced to deal with Pacifica and Lil' Gideon, both of whom want specific things from her.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Pacifica Northwest hated, it was heat. She could barely hide her sweat or keep her hair and makeup in place, which to her was a fate worse than death. Okay, maybe being dead would be a bit worse, but she was too busy to think about that kind of stuff. The current issue she was facing probably was worse than death or looking anything less than perfect, it was the fact that she was stuck on a blind date with a sweater-wearing freak.

"You took blind-date literally, didn't you?" Pacifica asked Mabel, trying to not be embarrassed. It wasn't like anybody else was there with them.

But that means it's just me and her alone, Pacifica thought. That's awful.

Mabel took off her blindfold. "Well, maybe." She gasped. "Pacifica, are you, m-my date?"

Pacifica wished she hadn't mentioned the blindfold, because then she could have snuck off and called for help.

"This is awesome!" Mabel said, jumping up. "We can have an epic summer romance!"

"Are you on drugs?" Pacifica asked. "Like I'd date a loser like you."

"But this will be great," Mabel said. "We can put aside our differences, hang out, maybe even. . ." Mabel smiled, showing off her large braces. "Maybe we could make out. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Pacifica growled. Her friend Mona had said she'd found a really cool guy from one of her sister's friends, and she'd believed her. The blind date had been set up pretty quickly, mostly so Pacifica would waste some quick time. If she hadn't she would have been forced to go to dinner with her parents.

What's worse? Pacifica asked herself. Dinner with my boring parents or private time with Mabel Pines?

"We can't do this," Pacifica said. "We're, uh, both girls." The excuse had been quick, the best she could think of.

"Yeah we can," Mabel said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Pacifica wanted to scream. "I'm not a lesbian, okay? I just decided to do a stupid blind date so I wouldn't have to go out and eat dinner with my parents! Besides, do you think I'd wear flannel or drive a Ford?"

Mabel giggled. "But my knitting teacher back at home is a lesbian and she doesn't wear flannel or drive a Ford."

"Someone taught you how to knit?" Pacifica was unable to hide the disgust in her voice. Not only were her sweaters childish and tacky, but they were also homemade. Now she could understand why they were so bad.

"Yeah!" Mabel pulled a bright green ball of yarn seemingly out of nowhere and begin to knit. Man, she really was a freak. "I can make you one if you want."

"Don't you hate me?"

Mabel looked up from her knitting. "Well, you have been a jerk to me. Still, why not try to make amends tonight? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have Waddles or my two new friends."

"Go date one of those losers," Pacifica muttered.

"Why?" Mabel asked. "You seem pretty cool."

"Can I leave?" Pacifica asked, pulling out her Nokia.

"Um, if you want. . ." Mabel whispers. "I mean, I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to do. I know what that feels like."

"And aren't you straight? You dated Gideon."

"I really don't know what I am."

"You don't even know if you're human."

Mabel glared at her. "Maybe you are just a big jerk."

Pacifica continued texting her friends to see if one of them could pick her up. This had to have been a big misunderstanding, maybe a prank at its worst.

"Where exactly are we?" Mabel asked. "I was just told to come to this random address, so I did."

"I don't know either," Pacifica said. "The same thing happened to me." Pacifica dropped her phone in shock.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked, grabbing it from the ground. Not even a scratch was on the phone. "Wow, this really is indestructible!" Her bright tone quickly diminished when she read the screen.

SOMEONE SENT YOU THE WRONG ADDRESS. GET OUT RIGHT NOW.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Mabel asked.

"No," Pacifica said. "But it's not like we should start freaking out."

Mabel smiled. "You're right. Come on, let's see what's around while we wait for our ride."

The address had been in front of an old arcade, one that had closed years ago once the home video game system was released.

"We should go inside and see if anything still works!" Mabel said.

"So exciting," Pacifica said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, it's not like we have anything else to do. And what could possibly go wrong?"

Despite her best judgment, Pacifica decided she'd go inside for a while. None of her friends could arrange for her a ride, and if her parents picked her up she'd end up at a fancy restaurant with them.

The door hadn't even been locked. Inside, the place was covered in dust.

"Ewe," Pacifica whispered.

"Come on, it'll be awesome." Mabel flicked a light switch, but no light came on. "Oh, they really did cut the electricity."

"Who'd waste the money keeping the lights on in this abandoned place?" Pacifica asked, leaning against a long turned off Pacman game.

"You're right, but I just think it'd be cool if we suddenly found the electricity to be working."

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "I might as well walk home."

"No way, it's really dark out!"

"And it's really dark in here. What's your point, Pines?"

Mabel frowned. "I guess you're right. Can I walk with you, though? It's really scary out tonight."

"Like anything could happen in this dumpy town."

"I've seen some weird stuff happen here."

"And yet you tramp around as if nothing bad can ever happen. Mabel, you're hopeless."

Mabel put her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't say that about me!"

Pacifica wiped some dirt off of her nails. "Let's just get going."

As they headed back towards the main part of town, Pacifica felt a pain in her stomach. She ignored it, thinking it just meant she should grab some food somewhere after this. Right now pizza sounded really good, and she walked faster at the thought of it.

"Want to hear a scary story?" Mabel asked.

"Not right now. The real scary story is what I'm going to do if I don't get some food soon."

"Oh, I want food!" Mabel said, licking her lips. "I know this really good pizza place we can go to!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Actually, I think I'll just get a burger. Enjoy your pizza."

"Oh, it's all right if you want something else!" Mabel said. "I'll go anywhere with you. We can get anything you want, because I will eat anything."

Pacifica internally laughed at that, picturing Mabel literally eating anything.

"Or maybe I can get someone to pick us up some food. I can call Dipper and he can bring us something."

"What a deep relationship," Pacifica mocked. "Do you just call him and say, 'Hey Dipper, can you come bring me some Taco Bell?' or something?"

"Yeah!" Mabel said. "He can definitely do that for us."

"I'll pass," Pacifica said. "My stomach can hold out a few more miles."

That's when the area around them brightened, and Mabel pulled Pacifica into the trees.

"What did you do that for?" Pacifica yelled, then turned her head to where Mabel was pointing at. A car with their headlights turned on had just sped past where they had been standing. "Oh, uh, thanks."

"No problem!" Mabel said. "So, let's keep going."

They walked a mile or so when the same thing repeated, Mabel pulling Pacifica into the bushes.

"Again?" Pacifica asked. "Uh, and it even looked like the same car!"

They continued walking, making it to the main part of town. Pacifica quickly whispered to Mabel, "This wasn't a date; we aren't a couple. I'm going to go get pizza, and you can go continue doing whatever it is you do. We aren't even friends. Go hang out with your loser friends or something, but get away from me." She wiped her hands on her dark blue denim jacket. "Goodbye, Mabel Pines."

* * *

Mabel walked into the Mystery Shack, then headed into the kitchen. She dug some candy out of the pantry and stuffed in her mouth. She'd tried so hard to be nice to Pacifica, but she'd still been Pacifica Northwest. If you looked "jerk" up in the dictionary, you'd see Pacifica as an example.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, having stayed over to watch movies with Soos and Dipper while Mabel went on her date. "Did I set you up with the right guy or what? And why were you back so early?"

"Wendy, you set me up with Pacifica."

"Huh?" Wendy asked. "But the address I gave you was for a friend's house, where you'd meet their brother."

"It was in front of an abandoned arcade."

"Oh, you must have got it wrong. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Mabel said, grabbing another piece of chocolate, ripping off the wrapper, and popping it in her mouth. "I'm not mad. Maybe I'll just stop with the boy stuff for a while."

Waddles waddled into the room, squealing at the sight of Mabel.

Mabel patted the pig's head. "At least I can rely on you."

"Want to come watch the movie with us?" Wendy asked, pointing towards the living room. "It's a really corny horror flick."

Mabel smiled. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

* * *

Lil' Gideon sighed, painting over a new doll. He'd never expected to make one for Pacifica Northwest, and he hopes she'd end up in the trash. His first attempt at getting Mabel back hadn't worked because someone else had misspelled an address. He still had plenty of time.

"This can't be so hard," he whispered, casually playing with the Mabel doll. "No, it really can't be."

Pacifica had just been a tiny mistake, one that could easily be done away with. It wasn't as if she and Mabel would end up together again. Soon Mabel would be all alone when she was most vulnerable.

Lil' Gideon couldn't suppress his smile at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel gave Waddles a piece of cake. "Do you like it? I made it myself. You want some, Dipper?"

"Sure," he said. "Thanks. What got you in the mood to bake cake?"

"Did you not hear about what happened last night?" Mabel asked, handing him a plate of chocolate cake. She grabbed a slice for herself.

"No, I didn't." He looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Mabel wished she didn't feel so sad. "I went on a date with Pacifica Northwest last night."

Dipper nearly choked on his cake. "Am I going crazy or did you just say you went on a date with Pacifica Northwest?" The fact that she went on a date with a girl didn't shock him, it was that the girl she went on a date with was Pacifica Northwest.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of a mistake." Mabel sighed, suddenly unable to eat her cake. She gave it to Waddles. "But I'm over it now."

"Do you need me?"

Mabel smiled. "Yeah, I need you to stop being such a dork."

Dipper smiled with her.

_Ducktective_ was on TV, and Dipper and Mabel sat watching. The Mystery Shack had been packed that day, everyone seeming to want to waste their money that day.

"He quacked the case again," Mabel said, looking up from her knitting.

Dipper laughed, turning off the TV.

"Hey, I finished!" Mabel said, holding up her bright green sweater. Originally for Pacifica, now it was made for Mabel herself. A purple giraffe was stitched across the front.

"That's great." Dipper said. "So now what? It's only seven."

"It's already dark outside." Mabel commented, staring out a nearby window. "And it's only June."

"You scared?" Dipper asked.

"As if." Mabel began to look for more yarn, but was shocked to find she'd used it all up. Now she had to buy more.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"I ran out of yarn."

"You lost your soul mate?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Waddles is my soul mate now."

"Can't you buy some tomorrow?"

"But I need it now!"

Dipper stood up. "Isn't it kind of late?" He pulled the book up from his lap.

"That thing was on your lap this whole time?" Mabel asked. "What could go wrong? The yarn store is still open, anyway. And don't tell me any of your weird theories either. I'm just going to get some yarn."

"We traveled across time a week ago and you're saying what's in this book is nothing but weird theories."

"Okay, okay. Still, it's not like I'm not going to get kidnapped by gnomes or anything."

"Actually, that might be plausible."

Mabel glared at him.

"Okay, fine. Go get your yarn."

Mabel hugged him. "Thanks, Dipper. I promise I'll knit you your own sweater!"

"Really, I'm fine." Dipper said. "I'm handling the ninety degree heat quite well already."

Mabel got her helmet and went to get her bike. In less than a minute she was riding away.

* * *

Stealing yarn had seemed childish, but Lil' Gideon knew it was for the best. Tossing it aside spare snapshots of Mabel (they still smelled like her!), he prepared to head to get her. By now she'd finished watching TV and realized that she absolutely needed yarn. Any amount of time spent without spreading her creative juices somehow seemed purposeless to her. By now she should be on her bike.

He smiled, pulling a tack out of his pocket. Quite cheap, but that didn't bother him.

"Now let's go see my marshmallow," he said. Before he left, he grabbed his new and improved green medallion. It reflected his face, which had a smile that he just couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Mabel's arm hurt terribly. "I think it's broken." she whispered. Her eyes searched around the road, but saw no one. She was all alone, in the dark, with a possibly broken arm. She began to scream, but no one heard her. "This can't be happening; I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." She repeated the sentence over and over, but she wasn't reassured.

A car sped down the road, but it didn't notice her.

"I'm okay." Mabel said, but by then it didn't work.

That was when the car reversed, coming back.

"Mabel Pines," Lil' Gideon's father said. "Is that you?"

"Can you help me?" she asked. Right now she didn't care that it was Lil' Gideon's father who had found her.

"Mabel!" Gideon yelled, running out of the car. "What happened to you?"

"I kind of, had a bike accident. . ." She tried to hide her disgust at seeing him here. They could get past what happened, right? Right now she needed him. "Uh, my arm. . ."

* * *

Lil' Gideon played around with his green medallion, now much more powerful. There were so many things he could do with it, and he had to remind himself to not go crazy with power.

But then again, why would he? Mabel had just left, having sat, sipped hot chocolate, and chatted with him and his father. Without her knowledge, he'd used his medallion to heal her broken arm. She had been shocked when it was normal again, but he just said she got lucky.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," he whispered.

Tomorrow Mabel had agreed to come over by the factory so they could hang out. He was going to take his time, not immediately jump in like last time. Going too fast had been his mistake, and he'd since made a far better plan. This plan was fool proof.

I hope she makes a sweater. thinks Lil' Gideon.

"You ran out of yarn?" he'd asked her earlier. "You can borrow some of mine."

"This looks a lot like the kind I had before," she said, though she wasn't suspicious. "I can continue with my plans. Thanks."

"No problem," he'd replied.

"I can't wait to get to work." she'd said.

* * *

Pacifica sat in her room, busily watching a movie with her and her friends. It was a romantic comedy, and it was actually pretty good.

"We sure met under odd circumstances," the main actress said to her boyfriend.

"I know," he replied. "But look at us now."

"Want to know the sad thing?" Tara asked.

"What?" Pacifica replied.

"No real life romance could go like this," Tara said. "It's sad."

"But we can pretend," Mona added.

"Yeah," Pacifica said. "Or we really could get it. What's to stop us?"

"You're right," Tara said. "Why didn't I think of that? It may not be exactly like the movie, but we we'll make it the best we can."

"So who are you interested in?" Mona asked.

"Ben Woods," Tara replied. "Though I do also like Freddy Hanson."

"I like Conner Smith, Zack Hills, and Pryce Drew." Mona said. "I actually talked to Pryce yesterday while I was headed to my house. He's really nice, and I'm sure I can get him to notice me."

"Who do you like?" Tara asked, taking a handful of popcorn out of the popcorn bowl, then handing the bowl to Tara.

"Yeah," Mona said, taking a handful of her own.

"Ma-" Pacifica said, then stopped. She'd nearly said "Mabel". That couldn't be true? Ugh, what was wrong with her? "Uh, maybe Will Mort? I'm really not sure right now."

"Want to try to see if any of them can come over?" Tara asked. "Your parents are gone for the weekend."

"You want to party?" Pacifica asked. "I've done that too much this summer."

Her friends stared shocked at her.

"Let's party like we've never partied before."

"That's our Pacifica," Tara said.

Twenty minutes later, all of Gravity Fall's tweens were at Pacifica's mansion. The party was all out, with the loud music being drowned out by the sound of everyone having fun. Everyone was going wild.

"This is awesome," Ben Woods, a black boy in Pacifica's grade, said. "Thanks for inviting me on such short notice. If it weren't for this I would have had to have gone camping."

"Me too," Conner Smith said, wiping back his red hair. "And my dad is awful about that. Do you think I can invite my sister Wendy over?"

"No way," Pacifica said. "Wendy's okay, but you know she'll drag the Pines losers with her, and who wants them?"

Her friends laughed.

"You're awesome," Pryce Drew said. "Only she can pull off a party in less than twenty minutes."

"You flatter me," Pacifica said. "Just like you should."

Everyone laughed again.

Pacifica smiled, glad everything was back to normal. She didn't like Mabel, she most definitely wasn't crushing on her, and what happened yesterday was just a tiny little mistake. By next week Pacifica should have forgotten about it.

* * *

Mabel walked up Gopher Road, a little voice in her head telling her that she should just go home. Lil' Gideon had done something nice for her, but that didn't mean she needed to go hang out with him.

"Just do it," she whispered to herself. "You could have broken your arm and been stranded if it weren't for him."

She walked a little faster, a skip in her step, as she headed towards the factory. By now Lil' Gideon must have seen her through the window, so there was no escape. Deciding to not waste another second, she quickly opened the door. "Hey, Gideon," she said. "What's up?"

"Not much," he said. "Want to do makeovers?"

Mabel brightened. "Would I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel and Dipper sat playing _Skyward Sword_ on the Wii.

"It's my turn to fight the boss," Mabel said.

"But I went through the entire dungeon," Dipper replied.

"Yeah, but when you were stuck at the mini-boss, I was the one who beat it. Clearly I get the honor of beating the boss. Oh, and I found that piece of heart."

Dipper reluctantly handed her the Wii remote, loosening the strap before taking it off. "You better save before you do it and not waste my potions."

Mabel saved the game before entering the boss's room. "I hope I get to use the grappling hook against this guy."

Dipper couldn't hide his smile at that.

Wendy came in the room. "Hey guys," she said. "You playing a game?"

"Yeah," Dipper said.

"Cool," Wendy said. "Anyway, I heard there was this rad party in the woods tonight. You dorks want to come?"

"Yeah!" Mabel said.

"Definitely!" added Dipper.

"Okay, tonight at eleven."

"We have to be in bed at eleven." Mabel said.

"Can't you sneak out?" Wendy asked.

"Or we could just ask," Mabel said. She turned to Gruncle Stan, who was busy walking past. "Hey, Gruncle Stan, can we go to a party tonight at evelen in the woods?"

"A party, late at night, where it's dark, in the woods, with no guardian supervision?" Gruncle Stan asked. "That sounds like something a responsible parent wouldn't allow their kids to do. Lucky for you I'm your great uncle. Just don't fall asleep during work tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Mabel said.

"Good," Gruncle Stan said, then went back to what he had been doing.

"I guess we'll see you tonight," Dipper said.

"Be careful on your way there," Wendy said. "You don't know what might get you."

Mabel and Dipper laughed, making claws with their hands and pretending to be monsters.

* * *

Gideon the partying kind of guy, but he had a feeling Mabel would be there. He was going to continue his plan of taking things slow, knowing in the end he'd get what he wanted.

Normally, people would say there was nothing special about Mabel. She was just another white girl with brown hair, they'd say. At best they'd say her personality was "unique". Lil' Gideon knew she was special, kind, attractive.

He couldn't help but blush at the sight of her at the party. She was dressed in a light yellow sweater with a red kitten on it, and she was laughing. Lil' Gideon didn't know why she was, but she seemed happy. Mabel always looked her best when she was happy.

"Oh, hey, Gideon," Mabel said. "I didn't know you liked to party."

"Oh, I'm not here for that," he said. "I was here because I heard some friends of mine were here. I was just looking for them. It's nice to see you, but I really need to find them." He faked looking as if he cared about others. "I mean, I don't want to sound rude. . ."

"Oh, I understand!" Mabel said. "I hope you find them."

"Thank you," he said, then continued walking. He walked away from Mabel's small group, then slowly past the entire party. He could tell she was beginning to slowly trust him again, believe he didn't want to try being together again. If only she knew the truth. . . The time would come and he was one day closer to it.

* * *

"I hate this," Pacifica said.

"I can't blame you," Tara said, wiping back her bang. "Uh, we drive all the way to the next city and there are no sales?"

"At least we're out of Gravity Falls," Mona said. "It gets kind of exhausting being around the same people all the time, you know?"

"But no one knows me here," Pacifica said.

"That's the good thing about it," Mona said. "You can be more than Pacifica Northwest here. Sure you aren't really related to the town founder, and people don't know that here."

"You could be the daughter of a movie star for all the people here know," Tara said. "I get where Mona is going with this."

Mona was right. Though everyone knew to respect Pacifica Northwest (or else), she still knew if anything were to happen, the walls she had built would crumble. She wasn't about to let her hard work go to waste.

"Well," Pacifica said. "What should we do?"

"Let's see who the boys in this city are," Mona suggested.

"Sounds fun," Pacifica said. "Let's do it."

"Where should we start?" Tara asked.

"Maybe we should eat," Mona said. "I'm getting hungry. There are lot of restaurants that we can try here."

"Let's do that," Pacifica said. "Where should we go?"

"I feel like eating just about anything," Tara said. "Let's see which has the most guys our age."

"Are you saying we should go to Chuck-E-Cheese?" Pacifica asked. "No, let's risk it and go older."

"Risky," Mona said. "But if anyone can pull it off, it's Pacifica."

Pacifica tossed her blond hair to the side. "You know it." She smirked. "You definitely know it. Let's go look, girls."

* * *

Lil' Gideon browsed through his collection of photos. Most of them were pictures he'd gotten from driving by and seeing Mabel. Many were bad, but that didn't matter.

"I really like that sweater," he comments, looking at a picture from when she went to the diner a few nights ago to get pie with her friends. It had a large stain on it, blotting out the cartoon animal underneath. She looked so happy.

"Gideon," his father called from downstairs. "You're performing tonight. Be ready in an hour and a half."

"Of course, father," he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He smiled, casually pulling out his expensive cell phone. He looked through his contacts, selecting "Mabel, Marshmella".

"Hello," Mabel said.

"Hello, Mabel," he said.

"Oh, hi," she said, still showing a sign of nervousness.

"I'm performing tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thank you. I'm having a bad hair day today and was wondering if you could come over and help me get ready. You don't have to, it's just these performances are very important. And you can't stay long (he knew she would love this), the show will be going on in an hour and a half. Can you help? Really, I understand if you can't."

"Gideon," she said, a confidence in her voice. "I can give you amazing hair in no time."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Just what he wanted to hear.

"And I have so many ideas," she said, practically squealing. "Oh, you need it quick."

"You can come over another time and go wild. Do you have an idea of what to do now?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thank you! Can you get here quickly?"

"I'm already on my way!"

"Thank you, Mabel! You are a gift."

"I'm on my way! Bye!"

"Goodbye."

They hung up.

Lil' Gideon began to mess up his hair, thankfully having not used as much hairspray as he normally did this morning. "Oh, Mabel," he said. "Please get here soon." He did it quickly, and in only minutes it looked absolutely terrible. No longer was he well kept, instead messy and ugly looking. "Perfect," he said.

Mabel arrived a mere ten minutes later.

"You really hurried," Gideon commented.

"Well," Mabel said, pointing at his hair, "it is pretty much an emergency."

"You're right. Really, thank you."

"No problem." She smiled. "Now let's do this!"

When she finished, Lil' Gideon looked amazing.

"Mabel, I-I can barely recognize myself."

"Aw, thank you." She looked over him again. "You're right, I did do really good."

"Amazing, you did amazing." Lil' Gideon casually put his hand in his pockets. "There must be a way I can thank a sweet heart like yourself." He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He'd planned for this many, many times. "Mabel, would you like to see a performance tonight at The Tent of Telepathy? You'll get front row seats, and it'll be complimentary."

"I didn't have anything else to do, so yeah. But you don't have to do this for me."

"No, you really earned it. You also earned the chance to to come over in two days and go crazy. I won't have a performance that night, so you may do whatever you want."

"Gideon, that sounds awesome! Thank you."

"No, it's my pleasure." He looked down at his watch. "We better get going."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Mabel sat in the pew, kicking her legs up and down. The performance was about to begin, everyone else having finally found their spot to sit.

"Hello," Lil' Gideon said, though he couldn't be seen. "I'm Lil' Gideon, and tonight is going to be quite the magic night." He suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the stage. "Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered.

"Good. Why don't I find out things about you, things I can see that others can't?"

The crowd cheered once more.

Gideon began to sing. He pointed at a young looking white woman wearing all black. "You're kind and yet can see the darkness in life."

"How did you know?" she asked.

He winked. "You," he said, pointing to a teenage black girl hitting away at her Nintendo DS. "You are about to beat _Pokemon Platinum_, and may I comment on how nice a team you have?"

She was amazed. "Wow!"

He pointed to an elderly white man. "You're worried about your hip."

"Amazing," he commented, waving his cane. "Owe, my hip!"

"Why don't I try to guess a number in someone's head? A bit cliché, but fun none the less."

Mabel raised her hand.

"You," he said, pointing to her. He clutched his amulet with his right hand, then heard her mind's voice.

"Negative eight," she thought. "No one would ever guess a negative number."

"You're thinking of negative eight," he said. "Didn't think I'd guess a negative number? I don't guess; I know."

Mabel was amazed.

"And there are many more things I know," he said, then continued on with the show as planned.

Clutching the amulet once more, he heard her think: "Is Gideon really psychic?"

"Believe me, folks, I really am psychic." He smiled at the crowd. "Believe me."

* * *

Pacifica laughed at Derek's joke.

"You're really nice," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Pacifica couldn't believe how luck she was. She really did have charm because here she was on a date with a high school senior! He was five grades above her.

"Want to make out some more?" he asked, wiping his brown bang off of his tanned face. "It was fun earlier."

"Do you think I want to?" she asked.

"I know you do," he replied.

It was passionate, Pacifica knew that. She explored the inside of his mouth, explored his back. Even her friends had been shocked she'd gotten this far.

But if anyone could do it, it was Pacifica West.

"Is this city any fun?" Pacifica asked.

"It gets boring," he admitted, wrapping his arm a little tighter around her. "But you just made it a whole lot more fun."

"You better believe it." She gazed directly into his eyes.

"I don't just believe, Pacifica. Believing isn't my thing."

"What is?" she asked.

"You," he replied.

She giggled.

"I told you the truth."

"That's good. Can you let me experience the truth some more?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Pacifica pulled him forward. Yes, this was good. She knew how to get what she want, and when she had it, she used it.

"You're an amazing girl, Pacifica."

"You're an amazing guy."

"You flatter me."

"That's what you're supposed to do to me."

"You're right. Have I told you how much I love your eyes?"

"No, but go on."

"I could write a book just about how great your eyes are."

"Books are a waste of time."

"You're right. Better not waste any more time?"

Instead of replying, she pulled him into her once again. He'd said he didn't want to waste any more time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I hope you're liking it so far. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I promise to try to keep it constant. I hope everyone had a good Labor Day weekend (if you live in America). :] I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you guys are, too. Thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lil' Gideon sat in his bedroom, a long night of performing finally over. Now he had to wait two days before seeing Mabel, and though it was only two days, it felt like forever.

"Better find a way to pass the time," he commented. "Though I do have some ideas." He smiled, touching his amulet. "Pa, can you come up here for a second?"

"Sure, son!" his father replied from downstairs.

His father knocked on his door.

Gideon opened it, clutching the amulet.

His father's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he became blank.

A smile spread across Gideon's face. "Would you be so kind as to go get me a few things?" There was a fake sweetness in his voice. "There are some things I need so I can _improve_."

His father nodded.

"And try to look _normal_."

His father nodded again.

"That means don't have your eyes behind your head!" Gideon yelled. "Now hurry up and go get my things!"

His father's eye color had changed, but no one would notice. He was a zombie, and Gideon could control him as he pleased. Gideon's former amulet could have done the same thing, but its power would have broken after a few hours. This could go on for days before his father regained control of himself.

His father hurried off, Gideon's list of items in his hand.

* * *

"I am going to die," Mabel said.

"You're just waiting for us to get to the diner." Gruncle Stan said. "Your salad dressing won't all be eaten when we get there."

"You said we could get pancakes!" Dipper said.

"You kids could lose a few pounds." Stan said.

"We're growing kids," Mabel said. "We need food so we can become big and strong and beautiful."

"Dipper? Beautiful?" Stan laughed.

"Okay, good point. But what about me, Gruncle Stan?"

"Hey!" Dipper said. "I almost killed a Multi-Bear."

"Are we going to see Lazy Susan at the diner today?" Mabel asked.

"I told you, we broke up! Ladies just aren't worth it for me. It's a hard life, a lonely life, but it's my life."

"Can we at least get pancakes?" Mabel asked. "Just one? I'm so hungry!"

"If you're lucky, I'll get you little weasels some bacon."

"But I['m a vegetarian!" Dipper said.

"You ate a cheeseburger last night." Stan said.

"I'm a vegetarian since, since right now! Whoo! Save the animals." Dipper waved his arms. "Yeah, uh, go vegetables!"

"Maybe they'll let you eat the dirt outside. Don't vegetables grow in that?"

Mabel laughed.

"Mabel!" Dipper said, crossing his arms.

"What, it was funny."

Stan parked in the parking lot and got out. "We're here, kids."

"Yay!" Mabel said, grabbing Dipper's hand and dragging him to the door. "Let's go get pancakes!"

Inside, the diner was bustling with people.

"Can I get some pie, Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Yeesh, you want to bankrupt your poor old man?"

They found a table and sat down.

"Want to try to see if you're a man, Dipper?" Gruncle Stan asked. "The diner ordered a brand new manliness tester game."

"I think I just might." He cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, you don't hang out with manotaurs all day and not learn something."

"Ooh, I want to try!" Mabel said.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Sure, come with me."

"Mabel will definitely beat you." Gruncle Stan said. "Go show him, little girl!"

"Will do, Gruncle Stan."

Dipper sighed. "Come on, let's go up."

Dipper grabbed the handle, trying his hardest to make it go and stay up. He had improved since last time, but even then his score was low.

"Let me try," Mabel said. "This looks fun!"

"I'm telling you, this thing is rigged."

"Dude, you're humming 'Diso Girl'!"

Dipper scowled. "You know what? Fine, see if you can beat me at the manliness tester. I mean you're so manly you knit your own pink sweaters."

"Hey, my sweaters are really cool!" Mabel said. She grabbed the handle and watched the lights turn on, getting manlier as they went up.

"Did you seriously just win?" Dipper asked, holding his plate of pancakes.

"No," Gruncle Stan said, pouring syrup on his own pancakes. "Clearly these mjust magically appeared out of nowhere."

"But that's not fair!" Dipper threw his hands in the air. "That's not fair at all! Those manatours wasted my time. Ugh."

"Dipper, the fair has been over for a while. Now you just have to get used to reality, and reality tells us your sister is more of a man than you."

"But how could she?" Dipper asked. "She knits her own sweaters, she wears pink all the time, she-she!" He didn't know what else to say.

"Dipper, it's okay. I mean, we get free pancakes."

Pacifica and her friends walked up to their table. "Hey, losers. We saw Mabel win the game."

"Yeah! Was I great or what?" Mabel asked.

"Your loser friend, that wrestler one, probably taught you how to win. Seriously, you won a manliness tester? Are you a dyke or something, you freak?" Pacifica laughed again. "I wish I could've recorded it."

Mabel scowled. "Shut up, Pacifica." They were back to old terms. "Go back to whatever you were doing and leave me and my family alone."

"I couldn't get away fast enough." She and her friends walked away laughing.

"Mabel," Dipper said. "Don't take what those jerks said seriously."

Mabel sighed. "It's just. . ." She stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth, and didn't talk for the rest of the visit to the diner. Even when Gruncle Stan bought her pie because he felt bad about what happened, she just ate it, finally thanking him once they were in the car.

* * *

"Stop calling me, loser!" Pacifica yelled to Derek. "I thought you'd be smart enough to realize you were a one time fling!"

She sighed, shutting off her phone. Today she'd been hoping to relax by the pool with her friends, but it seemed her one time guy had thought they were more.

"Did you finally get him to shut up?" Mona asked.

"I hope."

"This country club is nice." Tara said. "Way better than that lame old lake."

"I know, right?" Pacifica asked.

She got up to stretch her arms, grabbing a magazine on the way. She opened it, a piece of paper falling onto the ground. She picked it up, seeing a message on it: "DON'T GET NEAR MABEL AGAIN."

Pacifica laughed.

* * *

Lil' Gideon decided to test just how strong his amulet was. Taking a deep breath, he called Mabel.

"Hey," she said.

He clutched his amulet, putting as much power as he could into it. He had worked so hard to make it, so surely it must be powerful enough to send itself through the phone?

* * *

When Mabel arrived at the door, he smiled. Her eye color had changed just slightly, to where no one would notice. She didn't really look like a zombie.

"Why hello," he said.

She stood before him, under his complete control. With her in this state he could do with her as ever he pleased.

"Imagine the possibilities," he whispered.

But he wasn't going to do anything, it was nothing more than a test. He wanted her to really be there when he had her.

"Go home," he said. "Once you get there, you'll be back to normal. When they ask where you've been, say you were visiting a friend, but don't specify."

Mabel nodded. She had no idea this was happening to her.

"Good. And I just can't wait for when you come over."

* * *

Pacifica didn't see a need for relationships. Sure she thought some guys were cute, but date them for a couple months, actually get serious? Too much effort would be put into one person.

"Hello, Jeremy," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"You're blocking my sun."

He stepped out of the way. "You can tan in peace."

"If you don't stop staring at my breasts then I won't stop staring at the bleeding spot where you once had balls."

He ran away.

"Nice, girl." Mona said.

"Derek's finally got the message," Pacifica said.

"Good," Tara said. "He seemed like a creep." She took a bottle of light purple nail polish out of her purse. "Anyone want me to do their nails?"

"Duh," Pacifica said.

"Right on it," Tara replied.

"Anyway, did you see this?" Pacifica asked, holding up the piece of paper.

"What do you bet the guy in the ugly hat put it there?" Tara asked.

"I'd say it was that freak who runs The Mystery Shack." Mona said.

"And can you believe they expect me to take them seriously?" Pacifica asked. "They even have to be joking with themselves if they think that. Do they think I like the loser or something?"

Her friends laughed.

Tara began to work on Pacifica's nails. "You're going to look great."

"I need to look more than great."

"I'll work my magic."

* * *

Mabel had a killer headache, and all she could remember was going to see a friend. For some reason she couldn't remember who, but that didn't matter to her right now. She went to get an aspirin.

"Gruncle Stan is leaving us home alone tonight." Dipper said.

"Awesome," she said, though her voice was weak. "We should watch a bunch of horror movies."

"We'd watch our life?" Dipper asked.

Mabel weakly laughed.

"You okay?"

"I just have a headache."

"I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Dip Sticks."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "We should watch zombie movies."

Mabel took her aspirin. "What, thinking of Norman?"

"He turned out to be a gnome, okay?" Dipper crossed his arms, pouting. "Anyway, after what happened I've decided we'll just give Pacifica to the gnomes, let her rot as forest queen for all eternity."

"I can't blame you." Mabel hated to admit it, but no matter how hard she tried to be nice to Pacifica, she was always a bitch.

"And we should order pizza." Dipper said, licking his lips. "Man, I really am hungry."

Mabel laughed. "I guess we better get going, huh?"

"To the movie rental store," yelled Dipper.

Dipper grabbed as many horror movies as he could. "You found any we can watch, Mabel?"

"Yep," she said.

"Tonight's gonna be amazing!"

The two checked out, putting their DVD's in a reusable bag. The two headed home, the sun now setting.

"Dipper," Mabel said. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Have you ever felt like you did something but can't remember doing it?"

Dipper began to rattle on about his weird theories about the town, and Mabel ignored him. He was no help at all.

"And you could really help me with my investigation!" Dipper said. "We could be The Mystery Twins once more!"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze," she said. "I've seen some weird stuff in this town, believe me. But Dipper, you do seem kind of crazy."

Dipper threw his arms in the air. "Why won't anybody believe me?"

Mabel sighed, rubbing her head. She'd need another aspirin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone! I'm glad you like it. Due to school I'm not sure how often I can update, sorry. MabelxPacifca will come, but be warned, it won't be a full blown relationship. That isn't Pacifica's thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel and Dipper sat in their room, lights off, moonlight shining in through their window.

"Can I talk to you about something, Dip Stick?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said. "What do you want to ask, Mabel Trees?"

"That nickname is terrible!"

"How do you think I feel about Dip Sticks?"

"Okay, so there's this kind of this person you like."

"Just give them a paper asking if they like you, and only offer options such as 'yes', 'definitely', and 'absolutely'. I tried that with Wendy and it worked!"

"Are you and Wendy together?"

Dipper sighed. "No. She told me I was too young for her." He pointed at his face. "Do I look too young for her? Am I too immature?"

"I really don't know, Dipper. I'm sorry." Mabel tried to think of a way to get him happy again. "Maybe she thought you couldn't make a commitment."

"What would make her think that?"

"Well you were only a vegetarian for five minutes."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Maybe I need to go hang with Multi-Bear for a while, train a little."

"What's a multi-bear?" Mabel asked. "You've told us about your whole crazy adventure to be a man, but I've never seen a manatour or a multi-bear."

"You'd like him. Want to go visit him with me sometime?"

"I better check my schedule."

"You have a schedule?"

"I'm kidding. Sure, I'll hang with you and Multi-Bear."

* * *

Mabel wore hiking boots, a dark green baseball cap, and a chamo sweater. "I'm ready for this!" she yelled, holding a stick in her hand.

"What's with the stick?" Dipper asked, wearing an old white T-shirt and denim shorts.

"You can only defeat certain enemies with the Deku stick."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "The Multi-Bear would be an at least midgame villain."

"Not if you can defeat him using a girly pop song."

Dipper shrugged. "I can't impress everyone, can I? Besides, you sang Voyage at the party."

"Don't start un-believing," Mabel began to sing. "Never don't not feel your feelings!"

"Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you!" Dipper responded.

"We need an album," Mabel said. "Mabel and Dipper, that has a good ring to it."

"Would anyone actually buy our album besides our parents?"

"I'm sure your friend Multi-Bear would love it."

"Seriously, you're going to like him. Now follow me, it's kind of a long walk."

Mabel began to follow Dipper through the forest, slapping any bug that tried to get on her, and waving at a few deer here and there.

"What's that?" Mabel asked.

"That's a manatour," Dipper said. "It looks like that one is Beardy. I hope you don't have any jerky on you. I haven't run into these guys since what happened, but I don't exactly think we're going to be best friends."

"Maybe I can be man friends with them."

"You are not more of a man than me just because you won that dumb game!"

Mabel flexed her nonexistent muscle. "By tomorrow I'll be fixing cars, riding a motorcycle, and have a hot girlfriend."

Dipper scowled. "I'm a man, okay?"

Mabel grabbed his cap off his head, putting it on her own. "Does this look good on me, show off my masculine features?"

"Let's hurry up and get to Multi-Bear's cave before I do something I'd regret." Dipper pointed to the mountain a few miles away. "We're going to have to climb that to his cave."

"The guy couldn't install an elevator?"

"Real men don't need elevators."

"Real men realize sometimes their legs need a break."

They continued their journey, Mabel petting a squirrel on the way.

"Do you know what kind of disease that thing could have?"

"You're right, it could be related to you."

"Or it could be related to you."

"Nah, we're too far apart on the evolutionary scale. We both hit the B button."

"Multi-Bear is going to be excited to see me."

"What do you two do together?"

"Man stuff," Dipper said.

"I bet he'll be impressed by my manliness."

"Mabel, you will never be more of a man than me!"

"Someone is jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of someone nearly kidnapped by gnomes?"

"When I get a vampire boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, they are going to suck you dry."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You think they'd suck anything else?"

Dipper didn't say anything, just continued leading her the way. "Mabel," he said after a while. "Am I too young for Wendy?"

"She is fifteen, and we're only twelve."

"But that isn't that big of an age difference."

"But there's still an age difference. I think you're man enough for Wendy, but I can't make her like you."

"You think I'm enough of a man for Wendy?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Dipper smiled. "Thank you, Mabel."

"No problem, Dip Sticks."

* * *

Pacifica sighed.

_Why did I think of that?_ she asked herself.

She'd been thinking of one her friends Hannah, and she'd for a moment thought she was attractive. Not in the boys-would-love-her attractive way, but I-think-she's-attractive way.

_You're not a lesbian! Or bi! But especially not a lesbian!_

She kept telling herself that, but it was starting to not work.

"I'm going to have to prove myself wrong." Pacifica said, taking out her phone. She had never thought she'd do this, but this was an emergency.

* * *

"You're getting a signal on top of a mountain, miles away from the closest house?" Dipper asked.

"Yep." Mabel said. "Hello?"

"Mabel," the voice said. "This is Pacifica."

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"I need you to come over to my house sometime. I want to finish our blind date. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay. When should I come?"

"Would right now be a good time for you? This is really important to me."

Mabel stared down the mountain, then the miles of trees, then just the teeniest, tiniest dot of a house. "Now's a good a time as any. Pacifica, I'm on my way." Mabel began to run down the mountain.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper yelled.

"I have to do something! You're going to have to hang with Multi-Bear without me."

Dipper sighed. "Okay, I'll do that!" He continued his way to Multi-Bear's cave. "My sister ditched me."

"Sorry," Multi-Bear said. "What should we do then?"

"I don't care. Babba karaoke?"

"Awesome!"

* * *

Pacifica stared at Mabel, a sweaty mess, dressed in an ugly camo sweater, which was covered in dirt and twigs, an old baseball cap on her head, and held a giant stick in her left hand.

"Did I make it at a good time? Believe me, I had to run fast."

Pacifica considered closing the door on Mabel's face, saying it was a joke.

But how will I know?

"Get in the shower, clean yourself up really well, and I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. But you are not making out with me like that."

"We're going to make out?" Mabel asked.

"No, I'm going sacrifice you in my private temple. Seriously, what did you think we were going to do?"

"Well, I didn't know. Okay, making out sounds fun."

Pacifica didn't exactly feel the same way, and she hoped it didn't show on her face.

"So where's the bathroom?"

Pacifica gave her the directions, then sat down on her couch. She was so nervous about this.

_Make out with Mabel? Am I crazy?_

Gideon took a bite of his steak, trying to think. Though his plan of taking it slow was working, he was getting impatient. It had only been a few days, but even that felt too long. He wanted Mabel now.

"No, I have to wait. This plan absolutely cannot fail. You might never get her back if you fail."

He repeated that again.

Yes, he would have to be careful.

Pacifica and Mabel sat on her couch, saying nothing.

"Oh my god," Pacifica said. "I need to call you over some more."

"Did you like it?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah."

"So, are we together?"

"No way! We just fooled around. This doesn't mean I'm going to start carrying around a rainbow flag and wearing flannel."

"Do you at least like me a little?"

"I like making out with you. I fool around with guys all the time. You can just come over and we can make out. And imagine how good it'll be once your braces are off."

"You do like it."

"I am not a lesbian!"

" 'I am not a lesbian!' yells Pacifica after making out with another girl."

"Ugh, I should've known this would be too much of a hassle."

"There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian."

"There's nothing wrong with being a friend with benefits."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to sell insurance."

"We just fooled around, okay? That's all we did."

"Fine, we only fooled around. I get it, Pacifica."

"Relationships are too much of a hassle, anyway."

"What would make you think that?"

"Life's too short to devote yourself to one person. I'm going to give myself to as many people as I can, experience as much as I can."

"I guess that's just your worldview."

"Are you judging me?"

"No, that's just how you view life, and I can't change that."

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Mabel put an arm around Pacifica. "So, if we're just friends with benefits, we might as well use those benefits before they expire."

Pacifica smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I really can't see Mabel and Pacifica in a serious relationship. I was going to be a bit more descriptive and describe them making out, but the truth is I've only had one girlfriend before, and we haven't talked in months since we broke up. Yeah, I'm not the most experienced dyke ever. . . Thanks for everyone reading! This is getting really popular, which surprises me. Im glad people are liking it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gideon could clearly remember his first date with Mabel. She'd sat marveling at the fancy restaurant.

"You like it, don't you?" he'd asked.

"Of course," she said.

He remembered having spent a great deal of time to teach the bird to talk, and he'd been anxious while he waited to see if Mabel would go on a second date with him.

"Why are you stressing over this so much?" he asked. "You'll get her back, you know you will." He clenched his fists. "You know you will."

* * *

"I am going to scream." Mabel said.

"It's just a dumb game," Gruncle Stan said.

"This is more than a game!" Mabel yelled. "I've fought this boss three times already and I still can't beat him."

"Can I try?" Dipper asked.

"No!" Mabel said. "I'm not going to fight him three times than have you take the Wii remote and beat him without a sweat."

"You kids have fun fighting over your game," Gruncle Stan said. "I got some business I got to do out of town, so I'll be gone for a while. No wild parties and no touching my emergency fund."

"Okay," Mabel said.

"I hear you, Gruncle Stan." Dipper said.

Gruncle Stan left.

"Can I at least try to beat him?" Dipper asked.

"If anyone is beating Ghirahim, it's me!"

"Can I at least talk to you while you play?" Dipper asked.

"Sure," Mabel said.

"I talked to Wendy today."

"You asked her a couple questions and now you're going to get married or something?"

"I wish, but we talked."

"So you're happy that you got to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds both cute and creepy."

Dipper sighed. "I know. Why can't Robbie just meet someone else?"

"Who else would he be interested in?"

"I don't know, but there has to be someone else. There are tons of fifteen year olds in Gravity Falls!"

"So you're going to find some random fifteen year old and try to hook them up with Robbie, who everyone in town knows is currently dating Wendy? He's a jerk, but I don't see him as the cheating type."

"You're right."

"Wendy will notice you someday, Dipper."

"You think she will?"

"No, but I was just trying to be nice."

Dipper scowled.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Pacifica asked, throwing her arms in the air.

"You said to blow you." Mabel said.

"Do you not know what that means? You literally started blowing air on me."

"Do I want to know?"

The palm of Pacifica's hand met with her forehead. "I give up. Go find some other loser dyke, and I'll do the same. With my luck she'll either be pathetic or mega butch."

"You're just dumping me?"

"We were never together!"

Mabel frowned. "Okay. . ." She knew she couldn't convince Pacifica to change her mind.

"Leave," Pacifica said. "I don't even want to look at you."

* * *

Gideon was surprised to see Mabel at his door.

"Mabel," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Should I leave?" she asked, clearly sad.

"No, no, no, no! You can stay here as long as you need. I was just surprised to see you here, that's all." He remained hopeful that she'd wanted to come and spend time with him as more than friends. "Are you alright?"

"Something happened," she said.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry!"

"No, you didn't know." Mabel's frown grew.

"Come inside," Gideon said.

Mabel sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. "What's with the hot chocolate?" Mabel asked. "It's ninety degrees out."

"I didn't think you'd like coffee." Gideon said. "Would you like something else?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. I was just curious."

"Okay. So, would you like to stay down here or go up to my room? It doesn't matter where we are because my father isn't home, but I thought you'd like a change in scenery."

"We can stay down here."

"So, what would you like to do?" Gideon asked. "We can do anything."

"Anything?" Mabel asked.

"Anything," Gideon said.

"We can create a dinosaur army? Make a video game version of a movie? Write a book nonstop for three days and then have it published with little to no changes and still be good?"

"We can if you want to, though making that dinosaur army will be a little hard."

"I was joking. Want to just watch a movie? Something bad happened and I don't want to think about it."

Dipper's face flashed in Gideon's mind.

"What would you like to watch?" Gideon asked. "I have Netflix, and that has everything on it."

* * *

Mabel stared at her ceiling, trying to remember her dream. All she could remember was that it scared her, but what part of it had scared her?

"It was just a dream." she whispered. Mabel tried to sleep again, but it didn't work.

* * *

"You look really tired." Gruncle Stan said.

"Hey Dip Sticks, now we know Gruncle Stan isn't blind." Her voice was weak, and half of what she said she'd mumbled.

"Did something happen to you?" Gruncle Stan asked.

Mabel threw her hands in the air. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Her words were crystal clear this time.

"Sorry," Gruncle Stan said. "What's wrong with you?"

Mabel sighed, realizing Gruncle Stan (and everyone else in existence except for Pacifica Northwest) knew what happened. That didn't change the fact that Mabel was sad because she was as disposable as an opened candy wrapper to Pacifica, but at least no one else knew.

"I guess I'll just go try to sleep some more." Mabel said, hoping it would help her feel better.

* * *

Pacifica finished painting her nails, then put on her jacket. She had a full day ahead of her and was ready to get on with it.

"Mona," she said. "What should we do today?"

"The possibilities are endless," Mona replied.

Pacifica smirked. Yep, she definitely had endless possibilities.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry the chapter is so short. I've been really busy. :[ I hope you guys like the new chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel lounged on her couch, flipping through TV channels.

"Mabel," Dipper says, walking inside. "What's up?"

"_Phineas and Ferb_ is on," Mabel says.

"But the TV isn't up," Dipper says.

Mabel rolls her eyes.

"What should we do today?" Dipper asks.

"I was going to go hang out with some friends." Mabel pulled out her iPhone and checked the time. "Speaking of that, I have to get going!"

"Have fun," Dipper said. "I'll just hang out with Soos then."

* * *

Gideon smiled at his fake human, so realistic, so perfect. He thought of a name for his puppet. She was his size, with long dark brown hair, pale white skin, and was wearing a denim jacket and black exercise shorts. "Why not Veronica?" he asked.

He heard the knock at his door, then began to walk downstairs, his doll following behind him.

"Hello, Mabel," he said.

"Who is that?" Mabel asked.

"Veronica," said the doll in a voice that made her sound real.

"Hi," Mabel said. "Is she in your family?"

Lil' Gideon breathed in deeply, then exhaled. "Mabel, she's uh, my girlfriend. . ."

"You have a girlfriend?" Mabel asked. "What a lucky lady!"

Gideon wanted to scream that he could make her a lucky lady, but he kept it to himself. "Mabel, I don't mean to sound rude, but Veronica and I were about to go do something together."

Mabel looked surprised. "Oh, then have fun. I don't mean to bother you."

When she left, Gideon went back upstairs, removing his power from the doll. No longer did she look human, but instead looked like a doll would.

"Mabel is happy," he whispered. "She thinks I don't want her to be my girlfriend anymore. But I do, oh I do. I predict that soon she'll be mine." He smiled. "But I don't need to predict because I'm psychic; I know."

* * *

"What are you doing, Mabel?" Gruncle Stan asked, walking into the kitchen. "Are you just sitting there, moping around, wishing something would happen in your life? Stop imitating me."

"I'm drawing." Mabel said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Well that's close enough," Gruncle Stan said. "Why don't you go hang out with Dipper or something?"

"He and Soos are busy doing something." Mabel said.

"Well you definitely don't want to hang out with me."

"Gruncle Stan, can I have some money for the arcade?"

"Are you trying to make me bankrupt?"

"Please?"

"Fine," he said, pulling a few quarters out of his wallet. "And don't even think of asking anything from me for a month."

"Thank you, Gruncle Stan!" Mabel hugged him.

"Sure, whatever," Gruncle Stan said, pushing her away.

"To the arcade!" Mabel yelled.

"I get it, you're going there to play games or something. You don't have to scream it to the world."

* * *

When Mabel got into the arcade, she ran over to the crane machine first. She won these things almost every time. She sent the claw down over a stuffed pink rabbit, which it lifted up and brought to the prize drop section.

"Aren't you cute?" Mabel asked, pulling it out. "I like you." She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around. "Hey," Mabel said. "You're Veronica, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I was surprised to see you here."

"I came to play games and stuff."

"You came to an arcade to play games? I never would have guessed?"

Mabel laughed.

"You won that claw game?" Veronica asked. "How do you do that?"

"I'll show you," Mabel said.

Veronica pulled her stuffed giraffe out of the machine.

"You did it just like I told you!" Mabel said.

"Thank you!" Veronica said. She pointed to a _Dancie Pants Revolution_ machine. "Want to see if you can beat me? I'm the master!"

"Oh yeah!" Mabel said.

Mabel was a good dancer, but Veronica was amazing. "How are you doing this so well?" Mabel asked, whose score was far below hers.

"Years of practice," Veronica said.

"You're really good at this."

"Thank you."

The game ended, and Mabel stretched out her arms and legs. "You are really good. Can you tell me how you do it?"

"I'm not really sure. The thing is, I've been dancing since I was a little kid, so I was always good at this. I can't just give you years of my life."

Mabel laughed. "I see your point."

"What else are you going to do here?" Veronica asked.

"I was going to play some more games, but I'm not sure which. Maybe I'll just save my quarters for some other time since I already won this rabbit."

"That sounds like a good idea." Veronica checked her watch. "I have to go! I'm so sorry, but if I don't leave now my mom will kill me!"

"It was fun getting to meet you, Veronica. Hurry home!"

"Thanks!" Veronica yelled as she ran through the arcade's door.

* * *

Gideon smiled. His doll had successfully held a conversation with Mabel for a good deal of time, and he'd even gotten a stuffed giraffe out of it. He held it close, still smelling Mabel's faint scent.

"This is going better than I planned." He took out his notebook, writing notes on what to do. "Should I speed this up? I'm getting quite impatient."

That's when he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Mabel rushed to Gideon's house, riding as fast as she could without getting into an accident, and she knew by now that she _definitely_ didn't want to get into an accident.

When he'd called, she'd just ran out. She couldn't waste any time telling her family where she was going, and they didn't really notice. Dipper was busy playing _Kid Icarus_, Gruncle Stan was busy trying to find some new stuff for The Mystery Shack on eBay, and Wendy and Soos had left for the day.

She couldn't get to Lil' Gideon's house fast enough, and when she got there she practically tore the door off.

"Mabel," Lil' Gideon said, wiping his eye. "Y-You came."

"Gideon," she said. "I'm so sorry."

He burst out sobbing. "Mabel, my girlfriend is dead!" He fell onto the ground, hands over his eyes. "Veronica is dead!"

Mabel put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you need anything, Gideon? I'm so sorry." She began to cry. "I'm so sorry and I can't do anything."

Gideon looked up at her. "Mabel, her family wanted to do the funeral as quickly possible, and they quickly arranged it to an hour from now. Mabel, her family is an absolute wreck. Do you think I should go?"

"I can't make that decision for you, but if you choose to go I agree to go with you. If you don't, I'll stay here."

Gideon stood up. "You will?" He hugged her, crying into her hair. "Mabel, you honestly don't know how much this means to me." He cried a little more, Mabel patting his back, then released her. "I've decided I'm going to go to the funeral." He grabbed Mabel's hand. "Thank you for coming with me."

* * *

Gideon placed the body of Mabel on his bed. She was beautiful, and he almost thought of just leaving her there forever so he could always enjoy her. The plan had gone even better than expected, and now all he had to do was wait for her to finish the fake funeral. He smiled, glad he had successfully put her into the dream state. His power was magnificent!

"Soon," he whispered, stroking her hair. "So very soon Mabel will be mine again, and this time it'll be forever. . ."

* * *

Mabel sat with Lil' Gideon on his couch, the funeral over.

"I'm sorry." Mabel said again. "Is there anything you need?"

Gideon squeezed her hand. "Would you come over tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Gideon wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you."

Gideon was almost jumping out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door the next day. He quickly faked sadness, then opened the door. "Mabel, you came. . ."

"Did you think I was going to ditch you?"

"Well. . ."

Mabel grabbed his hand. "I'm here for you, buddy."

"Thank you, this means a lot, Mabel. Would you come over to the couch? I really need to talk about something serious."

The two went to the couch, Gideon pouring her a cup of hot chocolate.

"What is it with you and giving me hot chocolate?" Mabel asked, trying to make a weak joke.

"You just seem you'd like it."

"Thanks, Gideon."

Gideon breathed in deeply, then exhaled. He could do this, he could. And in the end he'd get Mabel back; yes, he could do it. "Should I move on? My girlfriend got hit by a car a day ago, but I realize that Veronica wouldn't want me to be sad. She hated me, or anyone, being sad. But should I try to get a new girlfriend? Or would that be wrong, like I was cheating on her?"

"Gideon, didn't she hate you being sad? If making her happy would be to get a new girlfriend, then get a new one. Just remember she existed."

"You think so?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah," Mabel said. "And like I said, I'm here for you." She squeezed her fists together tightly. "And if it'll make you better, I'll go on a date with you. I'm really sorry, Gideon."

"You would?" he asked. "Mabel, you don't have to do that."

"I'll do it for you."

"Well, thank you then. But I'm going to see about some other people before you, if that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine!" Mabel kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Do whatever it is you need to do."

"Thank you for helping me through this hard time."

"No problem. I'm just being a good person." She suddenly took out her phone. "Ugh! Gruncle Stan, I have to come home now? Uh." She turned her phone off. "Gruncle Stan wants me to come home because he says my pig ate all of his dinner. Waddles deserves Gruncle Stan's food more than that old man does. Sorry I have to leave so soon, Gideon."

"It's okay. Thank you for helping."

Mabel smiled, then left.

Gideon smiled, watching her ride away. He already had his marshmella back, and soon he'd make his move.

"It's wonderful," he said, going up to his room. He removed the remains of the Veronica doll, throwing her in the garbage. "Mabel is mine once again!"

**Author's Note: So what does everyone think? Beyond being obsessed with Mabel, I can see him as being controlling and will do ANYTHING to get what he wants. You read the story right: Yes, he did use his powers to make a doll seem like a real, life human, pretended she died, and put Mabel into a dream state where she saw a fake funeral. Though I follow Gideon blogs on Tumblr, I do truly see Gideon as a misogynistic, controlling freak. Sorry there wasn't much Pacifica, but I'm pretty sure not too many people miss her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel busily swept the floors of The Mystery Shack.

"Mabel," Dipper said. "What should we do this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure." Mabel said. Her phone suddenly rang, and she quickly answered it.

"Mabel," Gideon said. "How have you been the last couple of days? Sorry we haven't talked in a couple days."

"No, Gideon, it's perfectly fine. Right now I'm just working at The Mystery Shack."

"Gideon?" Dipper yelled, tearing the phone out of her hand and ending the call.

"Hey, give me that back!"

"Mabel, why were you talking to Gideon? He's insane!"

"Dipper," Mabel said, reaching out her hand, "give me my phone back."

"Mabel, you can't be talking to Gideon! He tried to _kill me_!"

"Dipper, he's changed."

"Mabel, he hasn't changed."

"Dipper!" she screamed, tearing the phone from his hand. "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do! Do you know what happened only a few days ago? His girlfriend, Veronica, died! Believe it or not, Gideon has changed! Now stop telling me what I should and should not do!"

Dipper gaped at her, then continued working. "Sorry," he whispered. "You can go now, if you want to of course, and I'll just finish up for you."

"Thanks," Mabel whispered, then left The Mystery Shack. She got on her bike, fastened her helmet, and rode away.

* * *

"So what do you want to watch?" Lil' Gideon asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Mabel dipper her crust into garlic sauce, then took a bite. "I want to watch a Disney movie. Do you?"

Gideon grabbed a couple of DVD's, handing them to Mabel. "Here, you can pick what we watch."

Mabel looked through the pile, debating between _The Lion King_ and _Paranorman_ (it wasn't Disney, but it was good).

"_The Lion King_?" Mabel asked, holding the DVD up. _Paranorman _ had death in it, and she realized this probably wasn't the best movie for Gideon to watch. She just hoped Gideon could handle the scene between Simba's dad and Scar.

"Sure," Gideon said, taking the DVD from her and putting it in the DVD player. "This will be good." He inched closer to Mabel. "Thanks for coming over on such short-notice."

"No problem," Mabel said.

"Really, this means a lot to me." Gideon began to cry. "Lately it's just been so hard."

"Gideon," Mabel said, wrapping an arm around him. "Don't worry, I'm here for you, that and the free pizza."

Gideon laughed, wiping away his tears. "Thank you."

Mabel smiled, turning back to the movie.

Gideon took a deep breath, then grabbed her hand.

Mabel didn't object.

_It's working!_ Gideon thought.

* * *

Pacifica jumped off the diving board and into her pool. The day was bright, hot, and the pool practically begged for her to jump in.

"Pacifica," Mona said, "are you excited about tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tara asked. "We were going to go try to find some guys to make out with."

"Eh, I've had enough flings this summer. It's getting kind of old."

"What do you want to do, then?" Mona asked.

"I just want to relax tonight."

"But what will we do?" Tara asked.

"We can hang out, make fun of everyone."

"Nice," Tara said. "That one girl at the post office? She's insane."

Pacifica found the note the next morning. It was written in handwriting she didn't recognize, so it was no one she personally knew. The paper was written on light blue notebook paper, and she saw a faint amount of white powder at the bottom. She touched it.

It read: DON'T SAY ANYTHING NASTY ABOUT MABEL AGAIN.

It was probably written by her loser brother. Had he been spying on her? That freak. She smelled the powder, and it smelled like flour. Had he been baking or something? That seemed like something he'd actually do. He should have just baked bread instead of spying on her.

She threw the paper in the recycling bin without a second thought.

* * *

Gideon turned to face Mabel. "Did you like that?"

"I guess," Mabel said. "We just made out."

"You don't think I'm forgetting about Veronica, am I?"

"I know you remember her, and she wants you to be happy, right?"

"You're right."

"So, are we like, together?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

Gideon walked out of his room, and down the hall. His father slept like a log, so he was going to get out of his house easily. He grabbed a few supplies to take with him: a flashlight, his phone, his stuffed giraffe (he couldn't just leave it here!), some cash in case he needed it, and a duffle bag to put it all in. He clutched his bright green gem.

The night was humid, it having only rained an hour before. Now the ground was busy drying. Insects were chirping, and a faint wind was blowing. Gideon checked the sky, which seemed to be slightly cloudy, but it didn't appear like it would rain again anytime soon.

Gideon got onto his golf cart, driving away. He got onto the main road, turning on the headlights. He drove at a moderate speed, looking out for any other drivers that might be out; there weren't any.

He first drove to his family's factory, getting on the laptop there and checking sales. It had doubled! He smiled, turning the laptop off. There was nothing left for him to do there tonight.

He got back on his golf cart, driving out past the main part of town. Not many places were open other than some gas stations, a few fast food joints, and some rather seedy places.

Gideon's next stop was a small, almost forgotten store.

"Hello, Gideon," the light brown skinned, dark haired woman who worked the place said. He couldn't remember her name because he hadn't been there in a while. "Glad to see you back."

"Same for you," he said. "I'm just here to look."

Most of the objects were useless, but sometimes he found stuff worth buying. Some of it were to test his powers on, others were for mere decoration.

"How's your business doing?" the woman asked.

"The salves have been doubled," Gideon said.

"That's great!"

"Thank you!"

He looked around, trying to decide what to buy. Without realizing it, he ran into someone. "Sorry," he said.

"No, it's my fault." replied the voice.

The lighting wasn't the best inside the store, but he was able to recognize who it was. He wore the same hat with blue pine tree on it, the same blue jacket and red shirt, and carried a red leather book with a yellow hand on it.

"Dipper Pines," Gideon said, reaching out his hand to shake. "It's nice to see you here."

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here at this hour."

Gideon shrugged. "It's only two in the morning. Besides, you could ask the very same question to me. I'm just looking for stuff for my business."

"That's good. Me, a friend of mine recommended this place and I thought I'd check it out. For some reason I couldn't sleep tonight, so I decided I'd just come here and waste some time. I'll probably buy out Starbucks tomorrow morning."

Gideon laughed. "I know how you feel; insomnia sucks."

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier, and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Dipper. It's been hard trying to adjust to the fact that my marshmella Veronica is gone."

"I'm glad you and Mabel are friends again. How's it going between you two?"

"How are you two boys doing?" the lady asked.

"Fine," Dipper called.

"I'm good," Gideon said. "And as I was about to say, Mabel and I are just friends." The two had agreed to not reveal their relationship to the public for a little while. "But I guess you could say we're more than friends."

"You are?" Dipper asked, faltering a little.

Gideon took note of this for future reference. If he had to, he'd really get rid of Dipper. He'd already sent a note with a warning to Pacifica. "Yeah, we're best friends!"

Dipper laughed. "That's great. Hey, do you recommend anything here?"

"I don't come in a lot, and the products here are always changing. You have to buy it while you still got the chance because they might not get the item you want in stock ever again."

"Shoot," Dipper said. "It was good to run into you, see how you were doing, but I don't want to bug you any longer."

"Dipper Pines, it is perfectly fine. And you've been doing okay?"

"Yeah, pretty much so. I work in The Mystery Shack, hang out with my friends, try to get Wendy to notice me."

_Wendy,_ thought Lil' Gideon. He had a new weapon he could use against Dipper Pines if he ever needed one.

"I hope you have a good summer. Me, I just hang out with my friends, try to be happy for Veronica, and work at my show, The sales have doubled in only hours!"

"Congratulations," Dipper said.

"Thank you. Have a good night, friend."

"You too," Dipper said, then began to look around.

Gideon browsed for a while, but didn't find anything he needed. Gideon now knew three things about Dipper: he had the third copy of book, he liked Wendy, and he was still nervous due to what happened.

* * *

Pacifica couldn't stop vomiting. She wasn't sure why was vomiting everywhere, but she felt absolutely horrible.

_How did this happen?_ she asked herself.

She didn't have much time to ask herself that, because soon she was running into the bathroom again.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is going against most of what I originally thought it'd be, but I like it. A little Pacifica is added in, but not too much. Though I've tried, I realize I just can't redeem her. What do you guys think? I heard there's a new Gideon episode coming out in two weeks (the episode after the new episode coming out Friday), so I want to try to finish this soon while not rushing it. That way it won't end up going heavily against canon, you know? I'm glad everyone is liking it. Other than this, I'm working on another **_**Gravity Falls**_** fic and a Pokemon fic, but I don't know when I'll put up either. The new GF fic won't be anywhere near as long as this, but I'll try to make it as canon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pacifica tapped her foot against the wall, getting more and more impatient by the minute. "Come on out," Pacifica said. "I need to see you, Mabel."

Mabel opened the door, staring into the night sky and then at Pacifica. "Hey," she said. "What'd you come over for, Pacifica?"

"Get in the woods," Pacifica demanded.

Mabel followed her into the trees, looking at passing by bugs. "Hey," she said to a praying mantis. "How are you doing tonight?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Mabel," Pacifica said. She cleared her throat to get Mabel to pay attention to her.

Mabel turned away from passing fireflies. "Sorry," she said.

"Your brother poisoned me."

"He'd never do that!"

"He did, and I have proof." Pacifica held up the letter.

"That's not my brother's handwriting."

"Who else would do it?"

Mabel shrugged. "My brother didn't do it."

Pacifica put the paper away, now cleaned of all flour, or whatever it was. "If your brother isn't the boy with the bread then I don't know who is."

"I could help you."

"No, I have something else I need you to do."

"What?"

"Make out with me right now."

"Pacifica," Mabel said. "I can't."

"Why not?" Pacifica put her hands on her hips. "Are you going out with that professional wrestler now? Or is it that nerd chick?"

"It's just, I'm kind of with someone else now." Mabel didn't specify who it was.

"Freak," Pacifica said. "God, you're just a freak and whore."

"I am not!"

"You're just angry because you know it's true." Pacifica grabbed Mabel's sweater, pulling her up to her.

Mabel didn't enjoy, and pulled them apart as fast as she could. "Pacifica, why did you do that?"

"Your brother poisoned me and you're mad that I kissed you? Get your priorities in line! You owe me this now, slut!"

"My brother didn't poison you!"

"I know he did!" Pacifica began to leave. "You're worthless!"

Mabel ran into her home, crying all the way.

She woke Dipper up. "What's wrong, Mabel?"

"Nothing," Mabel said. "I was just going downstairs to let Waddle s outside to run around. You remember how much he loves to run around outside in the middle of the night? I tripped on the stairs and it hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mabel Trees," Dipper said. "Good night."

"Thanks, Dip Sticks," she replied. "Good night to you, too."

* * *

Gideon opened the door for Mabel. "Why, isn't it nice to see you today?"

"Hey, Gideon," Mabel said. "I just thought I'd come over. Waddles is at the vet, Dipper is busy hanging out with Wendy, and I thought I'd beat my boredom and come to your house. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine with me, Mabel. Why don't you come on in and I'll get you something; any particular snack you'd like?"

"Do you have chocolate chip cookies? I've been dying for some."

"Amazingly enough, my dad just bought a brand new box! I'll go get it for you, my little peach dumpling."

Gideon walked into the kitchen and grabbed the unopened box of Chips Ahoy. He walked back in his living room, handing it to Mabel. "Here you go, darling."

"Thanks," Mabel said, her cheeks a slight red hue. She took one out, taking a bite. "These are really good! You want one?"

"I'd love one!" Gideon said, taking it from her outstretched hand. He took a bite. "Thank you."

"Have you been okay?"

"I've been getting better, and it feels good. Veronica never wanted to be sad, so I feel I really should get over it quickly for the sake of her."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you. So, how have you been?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Pacifica said some really mean stuff to me a few hours ago."

_That bitch._ Gideon thought.

"I'm sorry," Gideon said, rubbing her back. "You don't really believe what she said, did she?"

"She called me worthless."

"Mabel, you aren't worthless!"

_You're worth everything to me!_ He wanted to scream.

"I know, but it still bothers me." Mabel shrugged. "You are right though, I'm not worthless; I don't need to listen to Pacifica!"

Gideon high-fived Mabel. "You know it!"

Mabel laughed. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"No problem. Anything you feel like doing?"

Mabel sat and thought for a moment. "Makeovers!" she yelled, holding up her hands. "Oh, thank of all we can do! I could totally redo your Elvis look, or I could get fake eyebrows, or maybe I could make you absolutely fabulous!"

Gideon laughed. "Let's definitely do it, Mabel!"

* * *

Mabel stared at herself in the mirror, unsure of what to think. Gideon stood behind her, looking at his even better Elvis hair.

_I'm his girlfriend now._ Mabel thought. _But it doesn't feel like I am._

She knew she was doing this to make him feel better, but she didn't feel like doing this. But how could she say no?

"What should I do with my eyes?" Gideon asked.

"Hmm," Mabel said. "Mascara would be good for you."

Lil' Gideon applied some to his eyes. "Mabel, you're definitely right! You just have an eye for good looks, don't you?"

"Aw, thanks."

"But I know where you get it from." He didn't hide the fact that he was staring.

Mabel didn't know what to do. Should she fake blushing again? Or should she cover her arms over her body, indicating she isn't just eye candy?

"Mabel," Gideon said. "Can you do something for me?"

"What?" Mabel asked, scared of what the question would be.

In five minutes they were both making out on Gideon's bed, both fully clothed.

"Isn't this nice?" Gideon asked, getting off of her to give her a break.

"Yeah," Mabel lied, hoping he was happy.

"Would you like to do it a little more?" Gideon asked, running a finger over her arm.

"Yeah," Mabel said, knowing she'd feel bad if she said no.

"Good," he said, getting back on her again. "Let's enjoy it."

* * *

Pacifica carefully checked every piece of her mail, finding no powder. "Good," she said. "Bread Brother Boy isn't bothering me today, or at least I hope not."

She began to put on her fuzzy pink slippers, heading upstairs to go to bed. Her footsteps were faint, almost impossible to hear. Only if you were focused could you hear them.

"Today was a good day," Pacifica whispered. "I got to hang out with my friends, I convinced Ryan Bens to make out with me, and my parents are raising my allowance."

When she got into her room, there was a faint green light at the very far end of her room. Pacifica tried to turn on her light, but it wasn't working.

"What'd you do to Mabel?" a voice asked.

"Who is this?" Pacifica yelled. "Reveal yourself, freak!"

"Oh, by the time I'm done here you'll be the one who is the freak."

Pacifica tried to scream, but her throat had closed up.

"You won't ever insult Mabel again."

* * *

Mabel didn't know what to think when she heard Pacifica was missing. Though Pacifica was a giant buttface, she didn't deserve to disappear all of a sudden and make her entire family worry about her well-being.

"Something seems up," Dipper said. "Pacifica just doesn't seem like the type to disappear without a trace."

Mabel didn't say anything. What should she say, anyway? She couldn't believe Dipper poisoned her, so he definitely had nothing to do with this. But who did?

"I'm going to the yarn store today." Mabel lied, who was actually headed to Lil' Gideon's. "I don't know how long I'll be gone because the old lady who runs it loves to talk to me for hours on end."

"Have fun," Dipper said.

"Stay safe," called Gruncle Stan.

"I promise I will. Bye guys."

* * *

Gideon held the small doll in his hands, a wooden host to Pacifica's soul. It was sloppily constructed, but it would hold. So long as it held together and he had the amulet, he could keep her body hidden away and unable to rot. Her soul would never escape, and neither would she.

"I thought poisoning you would be enough, but I guess I was wrong." Gideon shrugged. "You bring a lot of surprises, Pacifica Northwest."

He thought for a moment. This worked well enough with Pacifica, but why not get Stanley Pines? He made Gideon lose business, and he didn't approve of the relationship between him and Mabel. Though two people disappearing all at once in Gravity Falls would be strange, it wouldn't be like anybody would know it was him.

"I could get Dipper Pines, too." Gideon said. "Yes, he still seems suspicious to me. Besides, it seems like he'd try to find the missing people, and I don't want to deal with him. Why not add Wendy into this just for fun?"

He heard a knock at the door.

"My marshmella has arrived!" he said happily, putting his items away. "I'm coming, darling!"

* * *

Dipper walked down the empty road, on his way to a late night video game contest with Wendy. Though she still dated Robbie, he hoped he still had a chance.

That's when he noticed something on the road. He bent down and saw what looked like small dolls of Wendy and Gruncle Stan.

"This town is just plain creepy," Dipper said, stepping back. "What could this possibly mean?" Dipper suddenly felt a hand on his back, and he turned to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Dipper Pines," Lil' Gideon said sinisterly. "Im glad to see you here." Gideon held up a small doll like the other two he'd seen, and it crudely depicted himself.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked, before seeing Gideon clutched the stone.

Then Dipper was out black.

**Author's Note: Some people were asking about the whole MabelxPacifica thing, and it still is kind of MabelxPacifica. Like I said, I can only see them as the type who make out and screw around, not the kind who get married and have two kids and a dog (or pig). It's like my feelings on Ghiralink (**_**Skyward Sword**_**)- yes, I can see the two together, yes I can see them, making out, but no, I cannot see them as having a committed relationship for years and years.**

**This isn't MabelxGideon, either. Like I said, Gideon's a fucking creep.**

**I'm glad everyone is liking it! :D Thank you!**

**Updated two times in a day? I feel like I'm on a writing high. :]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel sat with the two local policeman, hoping they could find a way to help. However, it didn't seem hopeful.

"We've been looking all night," Officer Blubs said. "But we haven't even found one single clue."

"We're sorry," the skinny white police man said.

Mabel began to cry. "It's not your fault, it's just my family is suddenly gone! Not to mention Wendy and Pacifica are both out of the picture, but I don't even get how all that adds up."

"We'll try to find some more clues soon." said Officer Blubs. "But I just can't guarantee we'll find anything; I'm sorry."

* * *

Gideon placed the dolls by his fake Mystery Shack. "How are you doing?" he asked, picking up the Pacifica doll. "Your parents can search as long as they'd like in hopes of finding you, but they never will."

Gideon wondered if he'd ever return any of the people. The loss of Mabel's family members had to be devastating, but he couldn't just have her family members getting into their relationship.

"But what will I do to help Mabel through this difficult time?" Gideon whispered to himself. "It's all so confusing."

* * *

Mabel came into Gideon's room, then immediately went to take out his makeup box. "I just feel so bad about what happened."

"Mabel, darling, it's not like you caused it."

"I know, but my family, friends, and Pacifica all disappear? What could possibly be going on?"

"Mabel, I'm sure they'll turn up just fine."

"But what could possibly be happening to them right now? They could be being tortured at this very moment!" Mabel began to close the makeup box. "I need to go find them and save them!"

"Mabel, don't do it; you could be putting yourself in serious danger! If they really are being tortured, you could be tortured, too!"

"You're right. . ." Mabel whispered, then began to cry without stopping.

Gideon was torn. On one hand he had Mabel just as he'd planned, but on the other Mabel was heartbroken and lost at the disappearance of her family. She wouldn't mind Pacifica to stay missing, but her family and Wendy? It was so hard to think of what to do.

"Mabel, darling, don't cry." Gideon whispered, wiping her tears away. He hugged her tightly, rubbing his hand over her back. "Mabel, it'll be perfectly fine. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be found in no time."

"But the police haven't found a single clue!" Mabel began to cry even harder. "Gideon, what if they never get found?"

Gideon had worked so hard to get here and now he just couldn't give that up. What could he possibly do?

"Mabel," he whispered. "You were always there for me, so now I'll be there for you. You can trust me, you know that?"

"You're right. . ." Mabel whispered. "But I can't stop being sad!"

_I won't release any of them._ Gideon thought. _Mabel will just have to get used to this._

And his decision had been made.

* * *

Mabel sat with Soos in the now closed Mystery Shack.

"Mabel," Soos said. "I know this is hard, but I'm sure they're all okay."

Mabel threw her arms in the air. "Why does everyone keep saying that? It could be terrible for them, and things might not end well! What if someone dies?"

Soos sighed. "You're right, I guess I can't guarantee anything."

Mabel chewed on a piece of her hair, watching the rain outside pour down. The weather knew she didn't want sunshine.

"I hate this," Mabel said. "I feel terrible." Her tears fell.

* * *

Dipper had the sentience of a tree- he existed, he was alive, but he had no idea he was alive. The same could be said for the others.

"Why'd you do it, Dipper?" Gideon asked, playing around with the doll. "Mabel and I were so happy together."

He didn't reply, and Gideon knew he couldn't.

"Now how do I comfort Mabel?" Gideon asked.

Her family would be gone forever.

* * *

"You can do this, Mabel. Surely your loved ones will show up soon. Until then, why allow it to destroy you? It'll just be one tiny, private little date, so why not do it?"

He'd asked her this question for a while.

"Please?"

Mabel sighed. "Sure, Gideon."

"Cheer up a little."

She tried to smile, but it didn't work.

Gideon hid his scowl. This was terrible; why couldn't she just be happy?

_Am I really going to have to release them? I don't want to constantly have to watch Mabel be sad._

The two sat on his roof, watching the stars. It was nice, and for a while Mabel appeared to relax.

"Are you happy?" Gideon asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes," Mabel said. "But still. . ."

He squeezed her hand. "Shh. . . Let's just be happy."

Mabel pointed at some stars, trying to guess what constellation they were. Gideon added onto this, but he seemed to know even less than her. Most of the names he thought of were ridiculous: "The Fork" "Some Vegetable Soup" "A Twinkly Bush". Mabel laughed, and Gideon smiled.

"May I ask you something, Mabel?" Gideon asked.

"What?" Mabel replied.

"Do you love me?"

She hesitated for a moment, making Gideon fear her answer. If she said yes she'd likely be lying, and if she said no she'd mean no, obviously.

"I don't know," Mabel said. "Right now I'm just really confused with everything happening. I just don't know how to feel."

Gideon didn't know how to feel to her answer.

"So, Mabel," he said, rubbing the palm of her hand with his pointer finger. "Do you think somewhere far away two people are looking into the same sky as us?"

"It's hard to imagine."

"But how could others not see the sky?"

"Can you imagine being a person living in another country? I know they exist, but I can't imagine them existing."

"I get the idea."

Gideon was happy to be who he was- the famous psychic with a lot of money and a girlfriend he'd do anything to keep.

"I love you," Gideon whispered, grabbing her hand.

It was too dark for him to see Mabel's face.

* * *

Mabel walked through the dark roads, now afraid. She didn't believe a guy in a hockey mask with a knife was out to get her, nor did she believe it was a thin monster with distorted features wearing a suit. But she did fear the kidnapper of her family, her friend Wendy, and even of Pacifica. Pacifica was a jerk, but she didn't deserve to be kidnapped, possibly tortured.

She tried to imagine what the kidnapper would look like. She always debated the person's gender- man? Woman? Neither? It boggled her mind, making so many different scenarios. It made only one thing clear: The kidnapper could be anyone.

There were so many people in Gravity Falls, and it could be any of them. Or what if it wasn't someone in Gravity Falls? The world was big, big enough for a kidnapper to hide in and never be found. Mabel shivered at the thought despite it being a warm, humid night and the fact that she was wearing a wool sweater.

She sometimes pictured the kidnapper as a man- wearing clothes that were pretty much what you'd expect to see a kidnapper wearing like a black hoodie or an old, faded flannel shirt, dirty denim jeans that seemed to have been worn everywhere, and old brown boots that were beginning to fall apart but still holding on.

If the kidnapper were a woman, they'd probably wear the same thing, or possibly a more feminine form of it. She imagined this fictious kidnapper as dirty, though they could just as easily be rich or middle class as they could be poor.

If they had no gender or didn't appear to have any, they could fade into two different groups or keep to their own group.

And maybe the kidnapper could be a monster; Mabel had definitely seen stranger over the summer, so it was definitely possible.

What if they had specific targets? Mabel knew all those people, but so did a lot of other people in Gravity Falls. Dipper was famous for solving mysteries, Pacifica was famous for being Pacifica, Wendy was known as the fun-girl, and Gruncle Stan owned a tourist trap people couldn't seem to stop spending their money at.

"Are they after me?" Mabel asked, quickening her pace. She wished she'd asked Gideon for some money to borrow so she could have called a cab.

This road was so much like the one she and Pacifica had walked on before, but now Pacifica was gone. The road seemed so much lonelier.

"I'm not afraid." Mabel told herself, though she knew she was lying to herself.

When she arrived back at The Mystery Shack, she ran inside, locked all the doors and windows, and made herself some hot chocolate. It wasn't as good as the kind that Lil' Gideon made her, but it was still good. She carefully made sure no gnomes, ghosts, manotaurs, lake monsters, time travelers, clones, or magical, cursed wax statues were in the house. She put on her pajamas, cartoon dogs and cats adorning it in shades of purple and yellow.

Mabel plopped on the couch. "You'll be okay." Mabel whispered to herself as she turned on the TV, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

She turned on _Motorcity_, hoping that would relax her.

For once it didn't.

"What do I do?" Mabel asked, getting off the couch.

She turned on her Wii, but she couldn't stand to play _Skyward Sword_ while her brother was missing without a trace. She tried to find some other games to play, but none made her feel any better. She and Dipper had spent hours playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, _World of Goo_, Pokemon Battle Revolution, and many others.

Mabel accidentally knocked her hot chocolate cup over. "Ugh!" she said. "This is terrible!" She slowly headed into the kitchen, getting a wet rag to clean it up with. She then ran as fast as she could to the living room.

"You're crazy, Mabel. Nothing is there."

Waddles came into the room.

"Well, I guess something is there." She giggled, picking up the cracked but not broken mug. She brought it and the rag to the kitchen, knowing Waddles would lap up the hot chocolate.

She grabbed her pig, petting it like a dog. "You'll protect me, won't you, Waddles? You'll attack the kidnapper like you attacked Robbie, won't you?"

She took it up the stairs, put it down by her when she brushed her teeth, then cuddled in bed with her. She was almost happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: The story still has a couple chapters going, but we should be near the end soon. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! :]**


	11. Chapter 11

Mabel woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. "Dipper," she said. "Dipper, I just had the scariest dream! A monster ate Waddles, but we couldn't see it, and then it tried to eat us."

Dipper didn't answer.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Waddles oinked.

"Dipper?" Mabel repeated.

_Oh._ she thought. _ D-Dipper is _gone.

She wished the monster would become real and eat her.

* * *

Gideon took his cookies out of the oven, whistling his "Lil Ol' Me" song as he did. Last night's show had been a success, he'd sold quite a bit of merchandise, and the audience went wild.

"Mabel should arrive here any minute." he said, checking the clock. His father would be gone to do some work for a number of hours, so he and Mabel could have lots of time alone. He began to make Mabel's hot chocolate.

"Should I ask her again today?" he asked himself. "How can I make her love me?"

He turned the oven off, wiping his hands on his light blue apron. He began to put the snicker doodle and chocolate chip cookies on separate plates. Mabel was sure to love it.

He heard the knock on his door, and he jumped in glee, grabbing Mabel's hot chocolate.

"Hey, Gideon," she said.

"Hello, darling," he replied, handing her the mug. "I added extra marshmellas just like you asked."

"Thanks." Mabel said, taking a sip. "I talked to the police, and they're absolutely stumped."

"I'm so sorry."

"Gideon, it's not like you did it."

_Good,_ he thought. _She doesn't suspect me even the tiniest bit._

"Come on inside," Gideon said, holding the door open for her.

Mabel sat on his couch. She sniffed the air. "Gideon, what smells so good?"

"I made us some cookies." he said, pointing to the kitchen. "I know they smell absolutely delicious. So, which would you like: Snicker doodle or chocolate chip? Or you can have both if you'd like."

"Both!" Mabel said, rubbing her hands together. "These sound delicious."

Lil' Gideon walked into the kitchen, grabbing what seemed like equal amounts of each cookie because he was too lazy to count. He made a plate for himself, grabbing mostly snicker doodle.

"Mabel," he said, handing her his plate. "I'm eagerly waiting for your review."

Mabel took a bite of each. "Does this have to be one of those long, serious reviews like on TV? Because those are really stupid. How do you spend an hour just talking about a food's texture?"

"I don't know." Gideon said. "But tell me what you think."

"I'll make a scale," Mabel said, "from one to ten. One is the lowest, ten is the highest."

"What'd I get?" Gideon asked.

"An eleven," Mabel said.

"Is that good?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Gideon smiled. "Why thank you, then."

"No problem. Can I have some more?"

"I'd be glad to get you more."

* * *

Mabel didn't know how it happened, but she was making out with Gideon. She didn't really want to do it, but he seemed so happy now. If she weren't here, who knew how he'd react to his girlfriend getting hit by a car?

"That was nice," Gideon said, getting off of her. "Your mouth tasted like hot chocolate."

Mabel stopped herself from sticking out her tongue.

"So," Gideon said. "How were you last night? I had trouble sleeping for a while."

"I had a nightmare, but I've mostly forgotten about it by now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Mabel thought back to the little bit she remembered. "Good," she replied. "It's definitely a good thing."

Gideon rested his head on her lap. "Can I just rest a few minutes?"

An hour later, Mabel was still afraid to get up. He really must have had trouble sleeping last night if he were like this.

She closed her eyes and joined him in his deep slumber.

* * *

Gideon had asked Mabel to get something from his room, a pat of his costume for tonight's show.

"Would you come?" he'd asked.

"I'll try," Mabel said, "but I can't make any promises."

They'd woken up a short time ago, then laughed at the sight.

"Did we knock ourselves out?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know." Mabel had replied.

She looked in his closet, but she couldn't seem to find it. She stepped on something wooden, and bent down to grab it.

_It was a crudely made wooden doll that looked like Dipper._

"What is _this_ doing here?" Mabel asked.

She felt her stomach churn, but she left it in his closet and continued to look for his costume piece. She found it, a light blue cape with the darker blue stars stitched across it. He would look perfect in it.

"Gideon," she called from upstairs. "I found it!"

* * *

Dipper ran for his life. How long until Gideon found him? He regretted having not grabbed the other dolls before leaving, but he had been so shocked to be back. Even now he didn't know what quite had happened, but he had an idea. Somehow Gideon had used his powers to trap him, his friends, family, and Pacifica inside a doll made out of popsicle sticks.

"That guy is nuts," Dipper whispered, ducking below a tree. Running through the forest was dangerous, but Gideon was even worse.

He had put up such a good act at the store, and Dipper had almost thought he was okay. But he'd really blown his cover.

"What could he possibly be doing to Mabel?" Dipper asked.

He didn't even want to imagine it.

When he got to The Mystery Shack, he ran into the closet.

"Gideon won't think of looking here," Dipper whispered. "I'm safe."

He tried to pull his book out, but it was gone. Despite his better judgment, he quickly searched around the building for his book.

"G-Gideon has the book," Dipper whispered. He couldn't seem to grasp the concept, so he repeated it: "Gideon has the book."

He had no idea what he could do now. Would he have time to tell Mabel? Would Mabel even believe him? How did he even get free?

He heard the door of The Mystery Shack open (he'd locked it after he came in), and his heart beat so fast it could have won gold in the Olympics.

"La dee da," Mabel's familiar voice sang.

He listened in case he heard anyone else, but he only heard her.

"Hey, Waddles," Mabel said from downstairs. "It's nice to know at least you aren't missing."

"_Liar! You turned her against me!" Gideon had said. "She was my peach dumpling!"_

Dipper knew the two by now had to be together, but how far in were they? Had Gideon turned Mabel against her own family and Wendy?

"Please not," Dipper whispered. He was sure Gideon would soon know and try to find him, trap him in the doll's body once more. He hummed the tune of "Disco Girl", then stepped out of the closet. Now was the time to be brave, just like he had been when he became friends with Multi-Bear. "Here goes nothing," Dipper said, though nothing was actually everything.

* * *

Gideon checked on his dolls, hidden in his closet. They seem unharmed, unnoticed. Mabel was still ignorant of what he'd done, and he planned on keeping it that way.

That's when he saw the broken Dipper doll.

"How did this happen?" he asked. "Does Mabel know?"

He checked on the other dolls, putting them in a more secure spot. He also still had Dipper's book, which he'd snagged after imprisoning Dipper's soul. It was a great find.

"I've got to make sure he doesn't turn my marshmella against me again." Gideon said, grabbing his amulet with his right hand. Taking a deep breath, he remembered all the times he had practiced controlling his powers with the amulet. It was time to go full force to keep what he had worked so hard to get.

* * *

Mabel stared open-mouthed at Dipper, and after all the things that had happened, she still couldn't believe this. This was beyond weird, just plain crazy.

"Dolls made out of popsicle stick wood? Seriously?"

"I'm not lying to you, Mabel!" Dipper said. "Believe me, I'd never lie to you."

"Dipper, Gideon has changed."

"He has been fooling you! What if he doesn't even have a girlfriend named Veronica?"

"Then how did I talk to her and stuff?"

"Have you seen his insane powers? I bet he could take over the tri-state area if he wanted to."

"But, Dipper," Mabel said. "You don't have any proof."

"My book is gone!"

"Your book is gone? Seriously, that's the best you got? I lost some yarn once; was the world ending and crazy junk happening because of that?"

"Mabel, who do you trust more: Gideon, or me, your twin brother?"

Mabel hesitated for a moment. Though she hadn't really enjoyed her relationship with Gideon, he'd seemed so nice. And after what had happened. . . But her brother had saved her from gnomes, always helped her when she needed it, went on wild adventures with her. . . She had known Dipper since the day she was born, Gideon since only the start of summer.

"Dipper," she whispered. "I trust you."

"Thank you," he replied.

"But what will we do?" Mabel asked.

"We're going to have to get the other dolls and defeat Gideon."

"How do we do that?" Mabel asked.

"You sneak in and get the dolls, and if I'm not turned into a doll again, then I'll break Gideon's amulet. It's simple enough."

"I'll trust you on that, Dip Sticks."

Dipper smiled.

Mabel smiled back.

* * *

Gideon had to find Dipper Pines if it was the last thing he did.

"I will kill him." Gideon said. "I'll grab his neck, twist it, and watch him bleed. He's going to turn my darling, Mabel, against me. That boy's days, no _hours_, are numbered."

He flew out of his room with the amulet, headed towards The Mystery Shack. His plan was to steal Dipper's soul again and make Mabel forget all the things Dipper had lied to her about. Then they could be happy together.

"Dipper Pines," Gideon whispered. "You have invoked my fury."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? It's getting really close to the end. I have two more chapters planned after this, so thank you to all my dedicated readers. I really hope you guys will like the ending. :] **


	12. Chapter 12

Gideon aimed his hand at the tree, uprooting it. Yes, his power was huge, and he knew how to use it.

"Now how do I convince Mabel that killing her brother is fine?" Gideon asked. He'd fantasized about this many times before, and fantasies are so often different from reality. In them, Mabel wouldn't care that her brother and family were dead. In reality, she seemed to care deeply about them for some reason, and he wished he knew why.

He continued flying towards The Mystery Shack, eyes burning a bright green. This was going to end tonight.

He smiled, showing off teeth that had turned the same bright green as his eyes.

* * *

Mabel handed Dipper some food.

"We need to think of what to do to get to Gideon's house!" Dipper said, pushing the plate of food away. "I don't have time to eat toast and Cheetos!"

"But Dipper," Mabel said. "Aren't you really hungry after what happened? Please just eat a little bit, and I'll even put jelly on your toast if you want."

Dipper sighed. "Fine," he said. "But remember that this is serious."

"Okay!" Mabel said, getting two jars of jelly out of the fridge. "So which would you like, Dipper? Strawberry or grape?"

"Grape," he said.

Mabel took out a knife, took the cap off, and spread the jelly on his sandwich. "Here you go," she said, putting it back on his plate.

Dipper took a bite out of his Cheeto. "You're right, I'm really hungry! But still, we have to do something."

"Why don't I just call Gideon, tell him I'm coming over, and you sneak behind me so you can also get inside his house?"

"I guess that'll work."

"I knew it!" Mabel smiled, taking out her cell phone.

* * *

Gideon hadn't expected to have his phone suddenly ring while he was flying through the air, but he pulled it out. "Hello," he said. "I forgot to check the number, who is this?"

"Mabel," the voice replied.

"Mabel, darling! Why how are you doing?"

"Gideon, can I come over right now? I'm really bored and have nothing else to do, not to mention I can't sleep."

"Why, of course you can. Don't worry, my father sleeps like a log. What would you like to do, marshmella?"

"Want to watch a movie and knit sweaters?" Mabel's voice seemed overjoyed at the thought.

"Yes!" Gideon said.

"Let's do it."

"I'll see you there. Don't get hurt on the way there, okay?" But Gideon knew no one would hurt Mabel, at least not do it and get away with it.

"Okay," Mabel said. "Bye, Gideon."

"Goodbye, darling," he said.

He hung up, continuing to the fly to The Mystery Shack. He was so close, and it wouldn't take long to get to his house. He _had_ to find Dipper.

Hiding on top of the roof, he waited for Dipper to come out.

Mabel left the building, walking.

"She always rides her bike," he whispered.

Dipper hesitantly left after her, hiding in the woods, but still hiding.

"No," Gideon whispered. "He already got to her."

Holding his glowing green hand up, he froze Dipper on the ground, then removed his ability to talk. Mabel didn't turn back once.

Floating down, he placed himself directly in front of Dipper. "Dipper Pines," he whispered. "How _nice_ to see you here. What have you been telling my girlfriend?"

Dipper couldn't talk of course, but Gideon liked to imagine what the boy would be saying. "I've been telling her that you're evil! That you want to hurt her."

Gideon chuckled. "I wouldn't hurt Mabel in a million years." He stuck his pointer finger on Dipper's nose, moving it down slowly to his neck, then drawing a line across it. "But boy, I can guarantee that I will hurt you, maybe even do worse."

"No!" Gideon imagined Dipper saying.

"Yes," Gideon replied. He took out a new doll, with small shining blue stones his pine tree would have been on his hat. "I realize a gory death would just be too much work, both inducing it and then cleaning up the mess. There could be DNA traces! But this is a very dark art, one that is sure to work. I'll put your soul in here again, then at the crack of dawn I'll break it. You'll be dead when it breaks, but you'll be free again just like last time. Yes, you'll be free to go onto the afterlife."

He imagined Dipper screaming like a little girl.

"This won't hurt," Gideon said. He smirked. "With you and the others gone, I can get exactly what I want: Mabel. Your sister will be mine!"

A faint blue flash appeared for half a second, then Dipper's body disappeared. Gideon held the doll up, the blue gems now much brighter. Yes, he had Dipper, now it was time to get back to his house. He put the doll in his pocket, made of much harder wood to break.

"Mabel," he whispered. "I'm coming."

* * *

Mabel smiled when Gideon opened the door, holding up her various balls of yarn. "Are you ready? What movie should we watch?"

Gideon thought for a moment. "Why don't I let you choose? I have ideas of my own, but I feel you should choose."

Mabel smiled. "Thank you, Gideon!" She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go find it."

Gideon blushed.

The two walked into his living room, and Mabel looked through his movies. She compared different titles, asked Gideon for his opinion every once in a while, and then continued looking.

For a moment Gideon pretended that Mabel hadn't gotten any information from Dipper, but he knew the chance of that happening was rather slim. Besides, he had to take the measures that she knew.

"I found a movie we can watch!" Mabel said, holding up _Tangled_. "What do you say, Gideon?"

"Let's watch it," Gideon replied. "Why don't I go pop some popcorn and you set up the DVD player for us?"

"Sure," Mabel said.

Gideon made the popcorn, then came back in the kitchen. Mabel was sitting on the couch, skipping the commercials that for some reason had to be on DVD's.

"Hey, Gideon," she said, patting a spot on the couch, signifying where he could sit.

He sat down, handing the popcorn bowl to Mabel.

Mabel took a huge handful of popcorn, putting it in her mouth. "Gideon, tonight is going to be awesome! I'm going to make a million sweaters, and I'll even try to make one for you."

Gideon's dream was coming true.

"Do you need the measurements?" Gideon asked. He told her his.

"Thank you!" Mabel said. "What color would you like and what would you like on it?"

"Light blue," he said, "my favorite color, and I want some darker blue stars on it. I know I always wear something along those lines, but they go good with me."

"No problem," Mabel said. "I'll do it." She pressed play and the movie started. She took out some light blue yarn and began to knit. "You're going to love it."

Gideon smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

They watched the movie without speaking, both busy knitting. During about the middle of the movie, Mabel said she had to use the bathroom. "I'll try to make it quick."

She went to the downstairs bathroom, quickly hiding the toilet paper. "Gideon," she called. "I'll have to go upstairs."

"Why?" Gideon called.

"There's no toilet paper," Mabel said. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

She walked up the stairs at a moderate pace, trying not to make any noise. She got to the upstairs hall, walking past the door to the upstairs bathroom, headed to Gideon's room.

Inside, it seemed the same as last time. There was a desk with a matching wooden chair, a neatly made bed, a bookshelf filled with various books, a dresser. None of these items seemed the least bit evil.

She opened the closet door, looking around for the dolls.

"Where are they?" Mabel whispered. "They have to be here!"

Anxiety shot through her as she imagined the dolls being gone, Gruncle Stan, Wendy, and Pacifica completely gone.

"Relax," Mabel told herself, closing the closet door. "I'll find it."

* * *

Gideon found the toilet paper in the downstairs bathroom, knowing his hunch had been right when he remembered there having been toilet paper. Could Mabel really have been influenced by her brother?

He walked up the stairs slowly, making sure there wasn't even a single tiny creak. He could see that the upstairs bathroom was dark, unused, but there was a faint light coming from his bedroom door.

Gideon scowled, walking up to it. He turned the knob, opening the door.

Mabel stood before him, busily looking through the dolls in his dresser. She tried to act like she wasn't doing anything, but Gideon wasn't dumb; he had caught Mabel red-handed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to finish this tonight, but if I don't get it up tonight it should be tomorrow at latest when it's posted. So what do you guys think? I'm really excited to reveal a few things. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. :]**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mabel," Gideon whispered. "Are you going to try to get yourself out of this, or will you fess up? What lies did Dipper feed you?"

Mabel clutched the Wendy doll in her hand.

"Tell me."

Mabel threw the Wendy doll on the ground, breaking it. She reached for the Gruncle Stan and Pacifica one.

"Why are you doing this?"

Mabel pointed at the Gruncle Stan doll. "Why'd you do that?"

Gideon scowled. "The greedy old pig hated us."

"No, he hated you. Gruncle Stan had his faults, but somewhere in his deep, dark soul he has a tiny little soft spot. In that tiny little soft spot he loves me and Dipper."

"Dipper," Gideon whispered, disgusted at the very word.

"Where is he?" Mabel asked. "He hasn't showed up yet."

Gideon made the doll appear. He threw it to her. "Break it," he commanded. "I improved the doll. Now when you break it he'll die."

"What?" Mabel asked in horror.

"But maybe I'm lying," Gideon said. "Why don't you test me?" He began to walk closer to her, his amulet burning green. "See if I'm lying, Mabel. Or are you too scared?"

Mabel slowly stepped away from him. "Gideon, why would you do that?"

"He couldn't stand us being together, that stupid twit!" Gideon clenched his fists together, turning them a snow white.

"Why Wendy?"

"Dipper seemed to have a thing for her, she was merely used to get him concerned."

"But they both disappeared at the same time, so it's not like Dipper knew she was gone."

"It's a bit more complex than that."

"Why Pacifica?"

"You're not dumb, Mabel."

Mabel hit his wall, cornered.

"Go on," Gideon said. "Throw Dipper's wooden body on the ground, see if I was lying."

"Gideon," Mabel whispered. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to accidentally kill my brother."

"So you'd risk not saving him?" Gideon asked. He knew Dipper would die if Mabel broke the doll, but he was sure if he convinced her that there was a chance he could be saved by this that she'd do it. Dipper's death would be quick, bloodless, and the ending he felt the boy deserved. "Go on, darling."

Mabel stared down at the doll, turning it in her hand. "Gideon, I keep telling you, I can't."

"Then give it back," Gideon replied. "You don't need it? I do."

Mabel clutched it tighter. "No! You've already done enough to him."

"Mabel," Gideon said. "What good would that doll for you?"

"I'm not sure." admitted Mabel. "But I don't think it'd do much more for you than it would for me; you can't have it, Gideon." She glared at him. "Not over my cold, dead body."

"Mabel," Gideon said, "the last thing I'm going to do to you is kill you."

Mabel stared down at the doll once more. "Bring my brother back to life and I'll be your girlfriend, no complaints."

Gideon thought over this. On one hand, Mabel would be his, but on the other hand, Dipper Pines would be back. The thought repulsed him.

"Mabel," Gideon whispered. "I fought so hard to get you, and you just think I'm going to give you up? Darling, you're already mine."

Mabel hesitated.

"I would never hurt you."

"Liar," Mabel said.

"Liar? Your brother is a liar; your great uncle Stan is a liar and a money-obsessed entrepreneur; right now you are lying to yourself. You love me, Mabel Pines. Stop lying to yourself and admit the truth." His amulet grew brighter at each word. "If anything, I'm the most honest person that you know."

Mabel frowned, then released a sigh. "You're right," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You are right, Gideon. I do love you, _really_ love you."

"I knew you'd face the truth." Gideon said.

He embraced her.

"Without me, you're nothing, Mabel. Stay with me and you can get anything you want: Money, fame, a boyfriend who will love you forever, do whatever you want." He kissed her, then brought his lips up to her ear. "Stay with me, Mabel, oh _please_ stay with me. I worked so hard to get you back, and now we're here. Can't we be happy? I love you Mabel, oh I love you, Mabel."

Mabel grabbed the amulet.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" he asked, retreating away from her. The amulet hadn't torn off of his clothing. "You can't lie to me! Mabel, you can have anything with me! Why would you give it up?" He clutched his amulet. "Why would you?"

Mabel scowled. "You tried to hurt my family. You're a jerk, and I don't need you. Stop acting like you're a fucking victim because I don't want to be near you, creep."

"Mabel," he said. "Dipper has brainwashed you!"

"You constantly ask if I think you're dumb, but do you think I'm dumb? You're busy having a temper tantrum because I won't date you, hurting my friends and family! What is your fucking problem?"

"What's your problem?" Gideon screamed, slamming her against the wall with his psychic power. "I'm so nice to you, always do what you ask, try to be there for you! You'll never find anyone like me, and you'll regret leaving me!"

"No," Mabel said. "I won't." She stepped up to him, their faces nearly touching. "Dipper told me Veronica probably didn't even exist, and I'm beginning to believe him. You do a lot of bad things just so you can keep me around, and I'm mad at you for that. Stop saying you've changed, Gideon; I can clearly see that you've only gotten worse since I first left you. It's time I left again, this time being the last time."

Gideon grabbed her arm, eyes glowing a wild green color. "And what makes you think I'll let you leave? I won't let you make this stupid decision." He squeezed her arm tighter. "Mabel, stay."

"I'm not a dog." Mabel said, pulling her arm away from him. It hurt, but she hid the pain she felt.

"Destroy me," Gideon said. "But without me you'll never be able to save your brother, Dipper."

"Yes I can," Mabel said. She grabbed a blank doll from on the ground. "_Ah zu hay mah shi ta ro deh_."

"How did you know?" Gideon asked.

"Because I'm not dumb," Mabel said, holding up the second book. "Goodbye forever, Gideon."

His body disappeared, and the image of his likeness appearing on the once blank doll. He was trapped, and Mabel planned to keep him that way. The amulet lay on the ground, and she grabbed it. She placed it over her sweater. "Ooh la la," she said. "I look stunning!" She spun around, then did a curtsy. "At least Gideon had a good taste in fashion."

She took out the second book, then began to begin the spell that would save Dipper.

* * *

"Uh, what was I doing at this loser's house?" Pacifica asked. "And don't expect me to believe your lameo story." It seemed Pacifica would never change. She scowled, pulling out her cell phone. "I'm getting out of here."

Mabel didn't really know what to think.

"You okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah," Mabel said.

"Uh, none of my friends are answering! You losers better get me a ride."

"No way," Mabel said. "You can walk."

If looks could kill, Pacifica would have killed Mabel at least twenty times for good measures.

Pacifica stomped off.

"Are you mad?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, but I can't say I'm surprised." Mabel's stomach growled. "It feels so weird, everything being over now."

"Yeah," Dipper said. "But honestly I think that's okay."

Mabel's stomach growled again. "Want to go get some pie from Lazy Susan?"

"Yeah!" Dipper said.

"Defeating a crazy, chauvinistic psychic is hard work, especially on an empty stomach. Time to go fill up the tank."

Dipper smiled. "I bet I can eat more pie than you."

"Prepare to eat your words!" Mabel said. "And your pie."

The two ran off to the diner, the sun slowly raising. It was going to cast the glow on a new day, filled with so many new mysteries. For a short moment, it gleamed on Mabel's new green amulet.

"What type of pie should we get?" Mabel asked.

"Maybe we'll ask Lazy Susan to surprise us."

"I think that might be even more dangerous than the show down I just had with Gideon."

Dipper laughed. "You know what? I think you're right."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has kept reading. It seems we've finally gotten to the end. It's sad, but I like what I did with this. I'm going to post some more stories, but I'm not sure when. Thanks for helping me through my first fic. I love you guys. :]**

**For people wondering, Wendy and Stan were fine, both going on to continue their lives.  
**


End file.
